Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang
by lils03
Summary: James loves Lily, Lily loves James. Simple. James and Lily break up. Lily moves away. Simple. Jane loves James. James loves Jane. Sirius hates Jane. Lily comes back. Not so simple. Post Hogwarts. AU. Unfinished
1. Of Old Times and Order

_So this was unexpected. This just came out. I don't know if it will last, if not I will make it into a big one-shot. I really hope you like it. It's unedited and I just finished writing it. Thanks for reading it!_

_-Jill_

_P.S as of December 8th I edited it. Hopefully I caught all the mistakes._

_Rating_: M for Mature. I think things could get a bit intense in this story, it's just to be safe.

_Disclaimer_: I suppose that the Old School Harry Potter characters are Ms. Rowling's. The images of them are really thanks to the masses of stereotypes in these stories, and I suppose Ms. Rowling's. I think Jane is mine, and I think parts of the plot are as well…

**_Kiss Kiss Bang Bang _**

_Of Old Times and Order_

Her dress was cut dangerously low, front and back, and it was all James could do to keep himself from looking down as he danced with her. Just as friends of course, that's all they have ever been. He tried to get his mind off that dress, that little black dress that never failed to make him sweat. She always wore it; he had to go out shopping with her to find another one. One not so… sexy.

Across the club, a girl who he knew he had seen before, but he couldn't place. He had only known one red head in his life, and she was long gone by now. Living in Rome was the last he heard of her. Or Remus heard of her. Jane shifted in his arms, bringing her hands around his neck, making her dress lower in the front. James swore under his breath and went back to gazing over her shoulder at the red head on a barstool.

Damned if Sirius didn't pick up on her because when her head was starting to turn his way, Sirius crossed his vision. Words were exchanged and he took her out on the dance floor. She was wearing a dark purple dress, barely visible on its own, but in the sea of black it was clear as day.

James stopped moving altogether when he saw Sirius' hand slide down this girl's back, which was facing him. He couldn't blame Sirius; she did have a nice back.

"What's wrong James?"

James turned to meet her eyes.

"Nothing luv, I just remembered something."

Jane put her head against his chest as James continued to stare at Sirius and the girl.

His hand moved up some, she must have noticed. They seemed to be having a great time laughing; they hardly seemed to be dancing at all. Sirius caught his eye and winked. He then did a very dramatic spin so that James could see the girl's face.

James' hands dropped.

It was her.

"James? What's wrong?" Jane asked placing her hand on his cheek.

James just stared.

Sirius saw that James had caught sight of his partner. He stopped dancing, took her hand and led her over to James.

"James! Mate! Guess what the dog dragged in. I assume you remember Lily Evans?"

Lily knew this was James Potter. The whole reason she moved in the first place. Lily held out her hand.

"James, it really has been to long."

Her eyes flashed to Jane. Her smiled faltered. "Never could stay single, could you?"

Jane laughed shaking Lily's hand.

"Oh no, I'm only a friend, Jane."

Lily's smile grew.

"James, she is simply adorable. I don't see your reason for keeping her as a friend. You're not getting any younger you know. "

James forced a laugh and began to drag Jane deeper into the crowd of people. Jane stopped him.

"So Lily, where do you know James from?"

"School, Head Boy and Girl in our seventh year. Isn't that right James?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I need to work tomorrow, we should be getting home. Jane?"

Lily held back a laugh. "Wow, you have really grown up. I never did believe Remus' letters."

"You should know, Remus tells the most truth out of all of us," Sirius laughed.

Lily glared at James. "I know. I hate to break up this reunion, but I also have to work tomorrow. Need to make a good first impression. Nice seeing you again, Sirius…James. Nice meeting you Jane."

Lily turned and walked out of the club. The second time she has walked away from James since Hogwarts.

James grabbed Sirius' sleeve and pulled him over to the bar.

"Bloody hell, have you gone mental?"

"I could ask you the same question. Why did you bring Lily here?"

"Whoa, I never brought her anywhere; she came here on her own."

"You know what I mean." James sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Sirius smirked. "Mate, you looked like you were going to jump her bones if I didn't bring her over. And how rude would that have been if you ran off and left Jane for some strange girl. I was just being polite."

"Shove it. You just wanted to rub her in my face. I'm finally happy and you had to bring her into the picture."

"Again, whoa. I didn't bring her into any picture."

Jane made her way over to the boys. This girl, James had never mentioned her before, but they seemed to know each other. She would have to ask about her when James was in a better mood.

"James? Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly fine. I'm going to head home, are you coming?"

Sirius smiled at Jane, as if to challenge her.

"Yes, I'll come with you. Bye Sirius, have a good night." Jane smiled taking James' arm as he led her out.

Jane could tell that Sirius didn't like her very much. He never seemed to. She felt as if he thought she was replacing someone. That couldn't possibly be true since James spent every night out drinking with him. But then again she came along too.

Remus liked her though. Well more than Sirius did. Remus always smiled politely and made small talk with her and that was ten times friendlier than anything Sirius ever did. Why was she so upset over the fact that there was a possibility that Sirius didn't like her? Maybe it was because Sirius was so close to James, and James was so close to her. She was living with James; she should be close to him.

Or maybe Sirius was just like that with everyone. He never came right out and said 'I don't like you Jane'. He could just be a very cold person. But he was nice to that Lily. In all fairness he did know her a bit better. If they were friends for their entire time at Hogwarts that would be…ten years. He could have known her and been friends with her for ten years.

"Were you friends with Lily at school?"

James looked over and gave Jane a strange glance followed by him frowning.

"No. I was never friends with her. We just worked together."

"Was she friends with the rest? Remus, Sirius, Pete?"

James thought for a moment. "Not really. Not until our sixth year, they kind of grew attached to her then."

Sixth year. That would only be four years. They were attached to her? Jane had known them for a while now and she was nowhere near being attached to them. Maybe there was more to this Lily person than Jane saw.

James turned the key in the lock.

"James?"

"Yes luv?

"How do you know Lily?"

James sighed and took Jane's jacket and then his own, placing them both on the coat rack.

"I told you, she told you. We worked together in school."

"Then how come Sirius knows her so well?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "Can we please not talk about this now? I'm tired and I have a long day at work tomorrow."

Jane nodded and watched James walk into his room.

She thought she loved him then. Half drunk, with bags under his eyes. Yes she loved him.

They have known each other for two years already and have been living together for one. One could say it was a match made in heaven, without the romance. They met at King's Cross. Jane was waiting for her sister, who was in her third year at Hogwarts, and James ran into her. It was friends at first sight.

And now she loved him. It was terrible. James trusted her with his secrets, with his life and she goes and falls for him. That was the last thing he needed. His job was stressful, and this Lily girl upset him. The last thing James needed was her telling him that she loved him. Or maybe it was just the thing he needed to hear.

Jane walked up to James door and hesitated before opening it to see James getting into bed.

"Jane?"

"I love you. I have for a while, I was afraid to tell you, I was afraid it would ruin us. Please don't be mad."

James stopped pulling back the sheets. He walked up to Jane and took her face into his hands.

"I love you too."

And he kissed her.

* * *

Rome was nice. For a while. Lily missed her old life. Not to get her wrong, she loved it there, especially the weather, but Lily missed the England lifestyle. The balmy, rainy nights, the scarf and umbrella days. She also missed her friends.

Remus did keep her updated on the many fascinations of Sirius, the strange accounts of Peter, and his own day-to-day life. Every now and then he would bring up James. Mention he was stressed at work, and how much he missed her, even if he didn't know it yet.

What Remus failed to mention was the floozy James was running around with. This Jane. She seemed a nice friend sure, but Lily could tell, she could always tell, that Jane was in love with him. After being in a school of James worshipers for seven years she should know what it looks like to be in love with him. And Jane was in love with him.

Lily was never an insulting girl, and never to people that she didn't know. She didn't mean for half of those things to come out in front of Jane. It's not her fault for loving James.

"Is this Lily Evans I see?" said a voice that could have only belonged to one person.

"Is that Sirius Black I hear?"

"But of course, do you know anyone else with such a handsome voice?"

Lily laughed.

"Clubs are not for drinking Lils; go to a bar for that."

Lily smiled. "I know, but no one has asked me to dance yet."

"You never needed an invitation before."

"You make me sound like a tart."

"Me? Never, not to my Lils."

He brought her out to one side of the dance floor, his hand sliding lower.

"If that hand moves any lower, you won't have a hand left."

"Just making sure you're still you. Rome can change a person."

Lily laughed. "I was only gone for two years, that's hardly enough to change me."

"Enough to change some people," Sirius said has he did a dramatic spin.

Lily's new flat was just above a coffee shop in London, not a long walk. And it was one of her favourite rainy nights. Apparating seemed such a waste.

It was good to see Sirius again. She would meet him again tomorrow at the coffee shop. It would be good to catch up. After all, he was one of the reasons she came back. She would have to owl Remus and Peter as well, catch up with them.

And with James. She would wait with him. She knew she got him upset. She didn't mean to, she hadn't seen anyone look at James that way in long time. It was hard. But she would have to talk to him eventually.

He flat was cozy. Exactly what she had always wanted. Small, one bedroom, two bathrooms, sitting room and a nice warm kitchen. A perfect place to call home.

Tomorrow would be her first official full day back in London. Where everything was set up and where everything had order. She needed order. Tonight she went out to celebrate.

* * *

_Please review if you like it, or even if you don't, I really don't mind!_


	2. Of Knowing and Hearing

Another chapter ready to be read. I am again sorry for all the spelling and grammar grossness, but my friend was taking too long to get it back to me (I gave it to her 4 days ago!). I will update it and such when she does give me the edited version. Up until then, you will just have to suffer through this one.

**I will explain something quickly that might be important, so I suggest reading this. Since my story is AU, Voldermort has not made himself known yet. So attacks are few and far between, especially on Muggles. This will be important later on in this chapter.**

Thanks for all the reviews; sorry if I didn't respond to some of yours, I did read them though. All of them (wow 26 on the first chapter!). I will try to get around to responding to them. But in case I don't, Thank you SOOOO much. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. (_Edited January 13th 2006_)

**_Rating:_** _M for Mature. 50 percent because I want to cover my behind, and 50 percent because people read M more than T…_

**_Disclaimer:_** _It's late, my usual wit and general completeness of sentence making has escaped me. It's J.K Rowling's. Not mine._

_**Of Knowing and Hearing **_

It was the same. Exactly as it had been three years ago when she last visited Flourish and Blotts. Sure there were a few more un-orderly stacks of books here and there, but other than that; the same.

She was lucky that the old owner, Stanly Foruli, knew her well. He was the only reason she had gotten his job. She had no qualifications whatsoever; she was a wizarding lawyer back in Rome. He gave her the job based on, what she thought, the amount of galleons she put into this store. In reality, it was because he would be an idiot not to.

A girl like Lily Evans was not destined to be a bookstore owner based on her marks in school. Oh no, she was much more Chief Healer, Auror or famous lawyer material. She did the famous lawyer thing. Judging by the fact that she is no longer in Rome, it really must not have been for her.

"Have a good time in Sydney sir, you deserve it," Lily said shaking Stanly's hand as he passed over the deeds to the store.

"Oh Miss. Evans, I will now. Knowing that my store will be in excellent hands."

"Of course sir, excellent hands."

Stanly Foruli was a jolly man. A St. Nicholas figure. Large round belly, shiny balding head with wisps of snowy white hair brushed over. A rough, patchy beard that was in desperate need of trimming. A man that needed a good long vacation.

Lily looked around at her new store. It was bigger now that she owned it. Two levels of shelves and the odd table full of books waiting to be bought. Running a store couldn't be that hard. Stanly had for sixty years; he didn't seem that smart, surely she could do it well enough.

It was the beginning of July. She had about a month and a bit to get the store ready, or at least make little changes, until the Hogwarts rush came in. But for today, just for today. She would bask in the glory of her new life.

* * *

"Sirius, get the hell off of me. It's three in the morning," Remus mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"It's my place, I can wake you up whenever I bloody well feel like it." Sirius pulled off all the covers and threw them onto the floor. Remus curled into a ball. "I'll get the water."

Remus opened one eye, stretched out yawning and then sat on the side of his bed.

"Alright, what is it?

"She's back!"

"You woke me up to tell me that? Good night, Sirius."

"No, you don't know who _she _is."

"_She_ can wait till morning, _I_ want to sleep."

Remus grabbed his previously warm blankets from the floor.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted as Remus covered his head with a pillow.

"Piss off. No girl you shag is this important."

"I never shagged Lily."

Remus stopped trying to kick Sirius off his bed and an eye peered out from under his pillow.

"Lily Evans?"

"You're right, you should sleep. No girl is that important to you."

Sirius got up and walked out of Remus' room, only to be followed.

"Sirius, tell me, is Lily back in London?"

Sirius scratched his chin in thought. After a moment he laughed at Remus expression. A mixture of hope and fear.

"Well she's not in Rome anymore, if that answers your question."

Remus smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Does James know?"

Sirius sat down in the chair across. "Of course he knows, I saw her, he saw her. I danced with her, he danced with Jane. She insulted him, he dragged Jane away."

Remus' smile disappeared.

"She met Jane?"

"Of course, she and James are attached at the hip. Why so glum?"

Remus ran his hands through his hair. "I never told her."

Sirius stared at Remus and then it registered.

"Oh, that's not good. She'll be pissed at you."

Remus let out a nervous laugh. "Why would she be? She should be mad at James if anyone, or even you. You probably dragged her over."

"Don't try to pin this on me Moony. You made an unofficial promise to myself as well as you that would keep the Lily updated on James. Without being obvious about it, of course."

Remus sighed in defeat.

"Did Lily like her?"

"It's hard to say, you know how difficult it is to read that girl. But she knew."

Remus shook his head. "Anyone who knows James well enough can see that Jane loves him."

There was a silence.

"She looks amazing."

"I bet."

"James looked like he was going to jump her."

Remus nodded.

"As disgusting as that would have been, I sort of wanted it to happen. I don't like Jane."

Remus laughed. "We all know you don't, with the exception of James."

"She's too…"

"Yes Sirius, we know. I'm going back to bed. We'll owl Lily in the morning."

"No need to mate, we're meeting her for lunch tomorrow at some café. She gave me directions, but I said that you knew where it was."

* * *

"Looks like someone got lucky last night," Frank smiled as he sat across from James in the conference room.

A smiled played across James face. "One could say that."

Frank laughed. "And who is this fine lady that allowed you, of all people, to spend the night with her?"

"Jane."

"The Jane?"

"The one and only."

Frank leaned back on his chair. "Lily's out of the picture then?"

"Gone."

This seemed to satisfy Frank for the time although he shot James a rather nasty look when his head was down. Alice would be none to happy about this recent development.

James shuffled his papers as the other Chief Aurors and their assistants walked in.

Alastor Moody sat at the head of the table, and James took his seat beside him. Being an assistant wasn't the greatest job in the division, but it got him the experience needed to become a full field Auror. He wasn't entirely sure how, but the ministry was corrupt in his opinion anyway.

This did not mean, however, that he was not an Auror. He had gone through his two-year training course; in fact he graduated last month. And once he learnt the ins and outs of paperwork for Moody, he would be able to start on his own missions. A couple of months of playing messenger boy for the top Auror was really a small price to pay for a fine education.

Moody leaned over to James.

"Potter."

"Yes sir."

"Get out of here."

James looked taken back until he saw the gnarled smile on Moody's lips.

Frank gave a small smile to James as he left.

* * *

Jane sank down on the couch holding the letter tightly in her hand. This was unheard of, non-existent, completely unorthodox. Being a future lawyer, Jane should know. No one, as far as Jane or James has known of, has been promoted to a Chief Auror right out of graduation. James Potter would be the first in the history books.

Jane was over-reacting, he was hardly on the same line as Alastor, but one-step closer. As of today, he was Chief Auror of Field, Division M. In plain English it meant that James was in charge of the Field Aurors responding to Muggle Attacks caused by Wizards. It's not a prestigious job, not to mention virtually payless and extremely boring, but it was a Chief position that therefore landed him in the daily meetings where he was not long ago an assistant.

"He got Chief," Remus said in disbelief.

"Chief? What happened to Moody?"

"Not Chief Chief, a Division Chief, Muggle Attacks."

"No shit."

"Who got Chief?" Lily took a sip of her coffee.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"James did," Remus said simply, stuffing the letter into his pocket.

Lily nodded and smiled. "I'm fine, you know. I'm over him."

There was no persuasion in Remus' eyes. "Sure you are."

Sirius drummed his fingers on the table.

"So Lily, what changes are you going to make to Flourish and Blotts? It's historical, be careful or you might have Diagon Ally after you. "

Lily laughed. "Nothing major. It just needs some organizing, everything will stay the same."

The boys nodded and began to look nervously around the café.

"Is unemployment still working out for you?"

Sirius glared at Lily. "Yes. And for your information, I have no need for work. Uncle has set me up for life. Plus, when or if I run out, James has plenty to share."

Lily laughed. "You should know, you can't always depend on James. He has his floozy to look after now."

"She's really not that bad."

"I know, but you can't expect me to respect a girl who puts up with James."

Remus smiled.

"Don't go there. I fully regret what happened between us at school, and so does he."

Again, silence.

"They are together now, aren't they?"

"That was mentioned in the letter, yes."

"What a floozy," Lily mumbled taking another sip of her coffee.


	3. Of Past Jobs and Future Loves

Hi again! Well here is chapter three. This has been edited and hopefully we caught everything. I hope that you like it! (_Edited January 13th 2006_)

Thanks again!

Jill

**_Rating:_** _M for mature. I like the word mature...it is v. mature._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I think Jane is mine...but that's all._

_**Of Past Jobs and Future Loves**_

It was strange for them to hear James talk so highly of another person that was not Lily.

"You know, Jane said that-"

"I don't bloody care what Jane says, does or thinks. She can go jump off a broomstick for all I care."

James' smile disappeared and he glared at Sirius. Remus and Peter elbowed him under the table.

"Do you have a problem with Jane, Padfoot?"

Sirius stifled a yelp from the double elbows and shook his head.

"Good!" James smiled as he continued to talk about Jane's opinion on this particular restaurant lunch menu. "Jane has had most of the salads and speaks very highly of the Garden. I think I will have that."

Sirius chocked on his water while Remus and Peter stared. The server walked up.

"Have you decided?"

James put on his best smile and handed her his menu. "Yes, I will have the Garden Salad with water."

Peter shook himself out of his daze and grabbed Remus and Sirius' menu.

"The men at this table will have the steak, all medium–rare, with a pint of your finest ale."

Peter flashed his own charming smile and the server nodded and left.

"Have you gone mad?"

James looked across the table in confusion. "No, why?"

"A Garden Salad, mate? A salad? You're not a rabbit, eat man food."

"Jane has got me on a diet. She says I need to be fit for my new job."

Remus looked at James in disbelief. "You're in the best shape out of all of us, and you've always eaten like a pig."

"People change, Moony! I suggest you three try the salad as well, you might like it."

"Sorry James, but I'm not a girl," Peter mumbled.

Sirius covered his laugh with a cough.

* * *

"Did you read the article on that divorce lawyer?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because she was amazing; won a case in two hours. The poor bloke didn't stand a chance."

"What happened?"

"Messy divorce, the lawyer got lots of money off of it. Some famous Qudditich player and a Healer in Rome. She wanted half of what he'll make in the next four years, and she got it."

"That's hardly fair; the poor bloke is probably struggling to make ends meet. It's hard to make it big in Qudditich."

The man laughed. "Nope, he was the top player in Italy. She'll be getting about five million galleons a year. And even if the guy is injured, traded or even gets a lower wage in the next four years, he still owes her the money. The lawyer did amazing work."

"What was this lawyer's name?"

"I think it was Lily Evans."

That name triggered something in Jane's mind. She knew a Lily, or met one. Although she can hardly remember much about the conversation, she was drinking. She should ask James if it was the same person. There was a very small chance of it being her, but if it was, she would be promoted. Her boss might even offer her partner if she could get that Lily to come work here.

Jane shook herself out of her daydream. As she thought before, the Lily that she met might not be the Lily that her co-workers were talking about. But the possibilities…she would definitely have to ask James.

* * *

Books weren't as popular as Lily had believed them to be. By the lack of people coming into the shop, she would be done organizing and cleaning within a week, which was never good. Lily needed something to keep her busy. She needed more of a distraction.

And a distraction is what she got.

Interrupting Lily's thoughts of a new book shipment and the labelling system, the bell over the door rang. Half-startled to see anyone in the shop at noon, let alone anytime of the day, Lily prepared her friendly self. That was until she saw the person who walked in.

"Jane?"

Jane smiled.

"Lily, you're just the person that I wanted to see."

Lily was genuinely confused. She was pretty sure she had given off a bad impression of herself last time they spoke.

"What for?"

This is where Jane started to get uncomfortable.

"Well, you see… there was this article at work. It mentioned this woman. She was a divorce lawyer in Rome." Lily froze. Jane struggled on, oblivious to Lily's reaction. "And her name was also Lily, and I know I might be taking a stab in the dark, but I just had to ask you. Remus said that you lived there, I just thought-"

Lily's sigh broke Janes ramble.

"So was that you? Is that you?"

Lily decided then and there that she really disliked Jane.

Lily never hated anyone. She was not that type of person. Sure, she disliked people, but that was a rare occasion. The only people to ever grace themselves with a disliked status was her sister (Petunia), James (he was on and off for years), and the most recent, Jane. This had nothing to do with her living, being friends with or dating James. It was the fact that Jane was exactly like her.

"You came down here to ask me that?"

"Yes."

Lily rested her elbows on the front desk. "I suppose you want an answer."

Jane sort of laughed. "That would be nice."

"Alright. I don't think it is really any of your business to know what I did in Rome."

Jane was taken back, but nodded.

"I completely understand, it was very rude of me. I'm sorry, I'll leave."

Lily watched Jane walk out. Yes, Lily definitely disliked Jane.

* * *

"Lily, I think that was extremely rude."

Lily looked over her refrigerator door.

"You want to talk about rude?"

"Yes I do! She was asking you a question, with a simple yes or no answer. There was nothing personal to it!"

She shut the door. Both. The refrigerator and the front door which James left open in his rage.

"How did you know where I live?"

"You are avoiding the answer."

"You are avoiding the question."

James' eyes narrowed.

"Pete told me."

Lily nodded. She grabbed her cup of coffee of the table. "Would you like any?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it, Lily!"

She smirked.

"Congratulations on your promotion. Always knew you had it in you."

James sighed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well James, I'd say you're being rude."

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she challenged.

"I'm angry at you for being rude to Jane."

"I didn't like my job."

"As a lawyer?"

Lily glared. "Yes."

James stood up and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down again.

"Why couldn't you just tell her that?"

"Because it was none of her business."

"Damn it Lily! Why isn't it her business? She's a lawyer too."

"It just wasn't."

James hand was now almost constantly running through his hair.

"If I were there, would you have told her?"

Lily thought for a moment.

"Yes."

"Why with me there? I thought it was none of her business."

"Because it's your business."

He stopped.

"Because the reason I left was you, the reason I became a divorce lawyer was because of you. And you have a right to know that."

James gave her a long look.

* * *

A loud pop could be heard in Sirius' apartment Saturday morning.

"Padfoot!"

"Not now Pete, let me sleep."

"Padfo- you think I sound like Peter?"

Sirius opened a sleepy eye. "No, Pete knows not to wake me up this early."

James tore off Sirius' covers. "It's 11:30."

"Too early," Sirius mumbled, rolling over blindly searching for his covers.

"Come on Sirius, we didn't even go out last night."

"Speak for yourself."

"You went out? Without me?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"No, Lily and Pete were there."

James was taken back. "Why didn't you invite me?"

Sirius scoffed. "That would have been awkward."

"Lily and I are over each other. In no way would going out with her, in a group, be awkward."

Sirius sighed, getting out of bed. He stretched and walked over to the washroom. "I wasn't talking about it being awkward with Lily. It would be more awkward for you and her new boyfriend."


	4. Of Used Tos and No Longers

Hi everyone! A v. Happy Christmas to everyone (even if this greeting is a little late)! I'm having a growing feeling that as I continue to write, the chapters are getting shorter. I will try to fix that with the next ones. I think this one is edited. My friend has not given me back the other two yet (reminder: it's been 2 weeks).

Anywho, there have been a couple requests to make Sirius, Lily's new boyfriend. Sorry to disappoint, but I would prefer not to take the story in that direction. I always thought it would be awkward in the future if they ever went out…what I'm attempting to say, is that I like them better as friends.

So I hope you had a Merry Christmas and I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year!

-Jill

**_Rating_**: M for Mature. Alliteration time. My marvellous myth must maintain a mature merit.

**_Disclaimer_**: I have a new character! He's mine…but I am willing to sell him…for the right price.

_**Of Used Tos and No Longers**_

"Terribly sorry, umm Lily could I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Lily rolled her eyes, trying to cover up her clear embarrassment of having her ex walk in while she and her new boyfriend were in a compromising position.

"James…" Lily threatened once they were in the kitchen, not particularly looking for an answer.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for being rude yesterday and just coming in without warning."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

James was looking down at the floor. "Yes, I am sorry."

Lily let out a cold laugh. "Get out."

James looked startled. "What did I do?"

"Get out Potter."

"Potter? That was very sixth year Evans."

"Well if you remember, sixth year was when I despised you. Take a hint."

James smiled. "You don't hate me. You're just jealous."

Lily shook her head. "No Potter, I think you're the jealous one."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're still so clearly in love with me."

James laughed. "Alright, Evans, whatever you need to keep you warm at night."

Lily strode over to the door and held yanked it open, waiting for him to leave. All the while her boyfriend sat stunned on the couch.

"Leave, Potter."

James sat down at the kitchen table. "No, I don't think so. I like it here."

Breathlessly Lily asked again, "Please leave James."

James held her stare. He got up and walked over to the door. He took Lily's hand off the handle and closed it.

"James, I have company."

"I'm not leaving."

Darren, Lily's newly found better half, took this opportunity to speak.

"I believe Lily asked you to leave."

Only now did James take in the presence of another man in the room.

"And you are?"

"Darren."

James strolled over and sat across from him.

"Did you know Lily and I went out?"

Darren was taken back as Lily covered her eyes.

"No, I didn't. But she's not going with you now, is she?" Darren looked over to Lily, who was leaning on the door.

"No, we broke up awhile ago."

"About two years. Isn't that right Lily."

"I don't know James, I never bothered to count."

James leaned back in his chair. "Ahh Hogwarts, those were the good old days, weren't they Lils?"

Lily looked terrified.

"Hogwarts? Lily told me she went to Oxford," Darren interrupted.

James broke out in a smile. "Did she now? Well Daniel, do you know what this is?" James pulled out his wand.

"It's Darren and James I swear-"

"Lily, Lily, let the man answer the question. Do you know what this is?"

Darren looked at the stick that James was holding. "It's a piece of wood."

"Tsk, tsk, we can't have you listening if you don't know what this is. I'm sorry, Danny. Good night."

A flash of red came out of James' wand and Darren fell back on the couch.

"Bloody hell James," Lily managed, attempting to contain her anger as she pulled out her own wand.

"Don't."

"Why not? You should be ashamed of yourself, you are a Chief Auror. They do not go around cursing random people."

"I just wanted to talk to you without him over hearing."

"Well you didn't have to hex him!" Lily hauled, Darren into a sitting position. "I was wrong. You haven't changed. You're still the arrogant prick who stuns innocent people. Please leave."

"Lily, I want to talk to you."

"Leave. Or don't be surprised if you end up jobless for attacking a Muggle."

"You wouldn't."

"Stay here and find out."

James let out an angry sigh and walked out.

* * *

James, now clearly frustrated, apparated home. It wasn't late, just after supper but Jane didn't really care.

"James Potter, you have been gone for hours. I was worried sick!"

"I said I was going out."

"Yes, and I assumed with Sirius. But about an hour after you left, he showed up looking for you."

"I was at Pete's."

"And then half an hour after that Remus and Peter showed up."

"Oh."

"You better explain yourself."

"I was at Lily's."

"Lily's? The Lily from the club?"

"Yes."

Jane sighed and began to pace.

"James, I love you, I really do. But it would take an idiot not to see you she likes you and that you like her, so if you are having an affair just come out and say it. I can take it."

James laughed and walked over to his worried girlfriend.

"Jane, luv. Don't worry, Lily and I are over."

Jane stopped walking. "You two went out?"

James sat down on a chair and pulled Jane on top of him.

"Yes."

"James, you have to give me more than that. I deserve to know what went on with you two, especially if you're going to visit her."

James simply nodded. "We went out for a year and a half."

"And?"

"I cheated on her. With her best friend."

Jane looked down. "That's terrible, James."

"Yes, I know, I got enough of that from the guys."

"So she left you?"

"Yes, and moved away."

Jane nodded and then rested her head on James' chest. "If you ever cheat on me I will do more than leave."

"I know."

* * *

"Darren, luv?" Lily smiled, holding up his head with one hand and shoving her wand into her pocket with the other.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Don't you remember? We had a bit too much to drink."

"Who was that guy?"

"Him? Oh, he was a friend of a friend, I borrowed one of his books, he was coming over to pick it up."

"I remember he pulled out this stick, and then a flash of red light, and then blank."

Lily, who was crouching in front of Darren, sighed.

"Darren, this isn't going to work out."

* * *

It was midnight. Sirius never slept before two. This was a very good thing for Lily.

"I hate James."

"Come on Lils, you're being too hard on him."

"Did he tell you what he did?"

"No…"

"He broke into my apartment and stunned my boyfriend!"

"James did?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know, you could have had too much to drink."

"Sirius," Lily warned.

"Sorry, I just don't see why James would do that. It doesn't seem like him."

"Wrong, it sounds exactly like him. Hexing people without warning just so he can show off."

"Now you're rambling."

Lily poured herself and Sirius another cup of coffee. They sat in silence.

"I think he still likes you."

"He can burn in hell if he does."

"And maybe you still like him."

"You can burn in hell with him."

"So what did you do with Darren?"

"I had to break up with him. What else could I do? He was getting suspicious."

"You couldn't have used a memory charm?"

"Sorry, but unlike James, I don't hex muggles."

"So Darren's gone?"

"Darren's gone."


	5. Of Losing and Finding

_Happy New Year! This chapter is extremely rough and it will be editing in the near future, most likely later on today. Thanks again for all the review and please keep it up! (Edited as of January 3, 2006)_

_-Jill_

_Rating:_ _M for Mature. I'm starting to realize this could have gone under T, but I don't know what T stands for…_

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it; I just…enhance the characters that she has not yet explored in her fine novels. _

_**Of Losing and Finding**_

Summer was coming to a close much to Lily's dismay. It meant cold, snowy days; not her favourite scarf and umbrella ones. But that was still a ways away and she first had to make it through the busy season. Already scared eleven-year-olds with their parents were wandering into her shop looking for the usual list of books that hadn't changed since she was in first year. There were the looks of awe on the clearly visible Muggles and the satisfaction and pride of the purebloods as they marched into the store for the umpteenth time.

It was only now that Lily saw the clear division between the two. She noticed the glares and the gestures made by the purebloods, even if the Muggles didn't. She was now becoming aware of the ever-growing power of darkness in their world.

Over the last month there had been a steadily rising number of attacks. Especially on Muggles. This meant two things for Lily: first, her growing concern that relatives or friends would be next in the many attacks of the innocent. And secondly, that James Potter was getting more press by the day.

She could tell that this was not what the Ministry had planned. They had merely put James in that position because he was much too good to be an ordinary Auror. But to be out-shining Alastor Moody? That was unheard of.

James was now on the front page of the Daily and Evening Prophet nearly every day; commenting on anything from whether or not he agreed with the Minister's new defence strategy, to which sweet he preferred. He quickly became the most known Auror in the business, besides Alastor. And this, shallow as it may be, irked Lily beyond all belief.

Not that all of the blame was placed on James. Jane had also made quite a name for herself. Not only was she James Potter's girlfriend, but she was recently made partner at one of the most successful wizarding law firms in the London area.

There was no doubt in Lily's mind that that could have been her. She could have been the one with the partnership at a law firm or with a famous Auror hanging off her. But she was happily stuck in her bookstore helping wizards to figure out her new organizing system.

"But last year, Herbology was under 'P' for plants, why is it under 'H'?"

"Because sir, Herbology starts with 'H'."

The stocky wizard shuffled off mumbling incoherently about the 'dumb witch'.

"Do you always feel the need to brag about your intelligence over others?"

Lily smiled at Remus' voice.

"Of course not Remus darling. Just in front of stupid wizards."

"Yes, how did I not know?"

"Are you here to pick up something?"

"Actually I'm here on a sort of business mission."

Lily bent down to pick up the newly fallen "G" section. She quickly realized there was a group of what looked like seventh years behind her. They had their wands out and were continually making more books fall onto the ground. Upon realizing this, Lily's mouth thinned in a fashion that would give McGonagall's a run for her money. She walked over to the boys, who were laughing too hard to notice.

"I suppose you think that's funny?"

They realized that she was indeed standing there, less than 5 feet away and stopped laughing immediately. One of them, Lily could pick out, was a James Potter type. Of course he challenged her.

"Why yes, I think we do."

Lily took a step closer. Her finger jabbed into his chest. He wasn't that tall. Her eyes levelled with his nose.

"Look, if you think-"

"Don't mess with her, mate."

Lily closed her eyes in frustration. But this boy was clearly asking for it.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a redhead. Nasty tempers."

"How would you know?"

"Because," James stepped closer, "I've been on the wrong end of one of her reducio curses, and believe me, it was not pretty."

The boy smirked. "I'm not afraid of a little charm from a little witch. I could do more damage to her than anyone ever could."

His friends began to laugh again behind him. The boy spoke in a lower voice, only she could hear it. "Here and in your bedroom."

James pushed him up against the wall, apparently having heard.

"That is a good way to get yourself cursed mate, I would advise against that in the future."

"You're James Potter aren't you? The Auror."

James let the boy go, and stepped away from him, dusting off his robes.

"Yes I am."

"My Dad works with you, Steve Darvy."

James laughed grabbing the boy by his shoulder.

"You're Darvy's boy? He's a good Auror. You should be proud of him."

"Yes sir, I am."

James took the boy over to the side, trying to avoid Lily's death glares.

"Look kid, you ever insult a lady like that again and connection or not, there will be damage done."

The boy was taken back but recovered with a smirk.

"I'm not stupid. I'm only three years younger than you, you talked to her the same way at school."

James ran a hand through his hair.

"I was a jerk in school. I'm a terrible role model if you want to find a way to get a girl's attention."

"But you-"

"Don't finish. Just get home and tell your Dad I said hi."

The boy glared and walked out of the shop with his followers close behind.

James turned around awaiting the wrath of Lily. But it never came.

* * *

Jane thought she deserved this job more than anyone else in the building. She had worked three long hard years as an intern, an assistant and as a regular lawyer. It was about time that she became partner.

But in the end, she couldn't lie to herself. The only reason she got this was that she let it slip to her boss that she knew Lily Evans. The most talked about divorce lawyer. And as it was looking now, she would lose her job at the law firm altogether if she didn't pull up some proof. They were a bunch of lawyers after all. She decided to call in a favour.

"I'm so glad that you're free for lunch."

"I am always free for good friend," Remus smiled.

Jane shifted in her seat.

"I don't want to beat around the bush, but I was wondering if I could ask you to do a favour for me?"

Remus continued to smile. "Of course you can." He took a drink.

"I was wondering if you could get Lily to come to my work."

Remus choked.

"Excuse me?"

Jane sighed. "I will lose my job if she doesn't show up. It was because of her I got it."

Remus smoothed out his tie.

"You do know that Lily doesn't really…well she doesn't really like you."

"I know, and to be quite honest, I don't find her that likable either, but I just need you to ask her to come up to my office once this week and my job is saved."

"I think this is something you should ask her."

"Remus, the last time I talked to her she, she…"

"Chewed you up with her words?"

"Exactly. You're friends with her. Please, it would only be for ten minutes."

"I don't know…"

"Please try Remus."

"Alright."

* * *

"I suppose in any normal situation I would thank you."

"I suppose you're right."

"You are aware this isn't a normal situation."

"I figured that was common knowledge."

"So you shouldn't expect a thank-you."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

"Good."

Lily turned to Remus.

"I am taking a shot in the dark, but does this business mission have to do with Jane?"

Remus gave her a mysterious smile. "Why yes it does."

"Does it involve me pretending to be friends with her and visiting her at work?"

"That is involved, yes."

"Does it involve Lily being in a chicken suit and bowing at my feet?" James interjected.

Lily glared and then turned back to Remus.

"And if I don't do this, she'll lose her job?"

"You already know the answer."

Lily nodded and went back to picking up the rest of the books. "Serves her right," she said, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Lily, what did she ever do to you?" James asked, helping her with the books.

Lily took the books that James was holding out to her and jammed them back on the shelf. "_She_ never did anything. It's what _you_ did."

"Merlin Lily, that was three years ago. I've gotten over it."

Lily was still holding one book, which was very unfortunate for James. She threw it hard at his stomach. He caught it. But he still managed to have the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm glad _you_ got over it. You did get a shag out of the deal and I'm so delighted you recovered from that."

"In all fairness Lily, Jane really had nothing to do with James at the time."

"But she is doing him now. And I prefer to stay as far away from their doings if possible."

"Lils, that's uncalled for."

"James, I really don't want to have you banned from the store, but I will do it."

"Agree to meet Jane at work tomorrow and I will not bother you again."

"Never?"

"Never ever."

"James, I don't think that's such a good-"

"Shut it Moony. Do we have a deal Lily?"

Without hesitation Lily took his out stretched hand and shook it.

"What time is convenient for her?"

"I believe that is not for _her_ to decide," James smirked. He left without turning back.

* * *

He missed her. It would be hard not to miss Lily after spending seven years of your life with her. Even if of six of those she cursed his every movement.

He assumed that it started the day she left. He stopped by her flat and an old man answered. He had a wife named Lily. James had quite a time understanding that conversation. In the end of it all, Lily had sold her flat to the lovely couple a week before moving out of the country.

After apologizing to the man countless times for attempting to walk in on his wife in the bath, James left heartbroken.

The next time it occurred to him was the second time he met Jane. She was a spitting image of Lily except Jane had blue eyes and lacked the redhead temper. He ran into her for the first time after getting off the Hogwarts Express. He immediately took advantage of the fact that she was without any capability of hating. She also lived in the same building that Lily did; they shared the elevator after he found out Lily left.

After that he didn't think of Lily until he saw her at the club. Back when she first left, he went through the different things he would say to her if he ever saw her again. Things along the line of sorry, I'm a jerk, I love you. But that was all forgotten when he became serious with Jane. And after a month of Lily being back, he was finding all the things that he should say to her.

In the shop, James found one of the things he should have done a while ago. He put all reason aside and accepted the fact that he was and still is in love with Lily.

* * *


	6. Crazy Thoughts deserving Crazy Actions

Hi! Here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it. There were many arguments with this chapter and many changes. I hope you don't get to angry with me (you will find out later). But please be kind: read and review! (_Edited January 12th 2006_)

-Jill

_**Rating**:_ _M for Mature. Rated for future chapters._

_**Disclaimer: **Everything is J.K Rowling's._

**_Of Crazy Thoughts deserving Crazy Actions_**

Jane's boss, Thomas Mathew, threw a large file on her desk.

"Big case, Jane. Don't mess this one up."

Jane nodded and picked up the file, managing to spill the entire contents on the floor. Thomas walked out of the office, shaking his head, and left Jane to pick up the mess.

Jane gathered the last sheet of paper back into the folder and sat down at her desk. She searched through the mass looking for the summary sheet, but it was nowhere to be found. Jane swore and hit her head on the desk.

"Witch, Order of Merlin: First Class, highly favoured among the Ministry, wants a divorce from her muggle husband of five years. Exceedingly advanced in Memory Charms."

Jane looked up from her paper-filled desk.

"Well Janey, you do have your work cut out for you. I would suggest that you check with the financial situation of both parties."

Jane let her mouth hang open as Lily put the summary sheet on her desk and sat across from her.

"So this is where you work. It's very…cozy?" Lily said, not sure if it was the right word for the disorganized office.

"What? Why did you come?"

Lily smiled. "I wouldn't want my best friend to lose her job."

"Cut the shit, why are you here?"

She shrugged. "I owe Remus a few favours and James, well, he has very good puppy dog eyes."

Jane shook her head in disbelief and then grabbed her memo pad.

"Check financial situations…and why was that again?"

Annoyed, Lily replied, "Because, there is a good chance that Mrs. Order of Merlin is low on funds to donate to the Ministry and her muggle husband has money to spare."

Jane looked confused for a moment, but wrote down what Lily had said nonetheless. She looked as if she was about to question Lily further when she was interrupted.

"Jane, you know the rules, no visitors during work hours."

"Yes, Thomas, Lily was just leaving."

Lily stood up and faced Thomas. Of her three years there, Jane had not once seen her boss smile until now.

"Lily? The famous Lily Evans?"

Lily smiled and shook Thomas's hand. "The one and only."

"It's a pleasure to have you in our office. Has Jane been a good hostess?"

"Oh, the best."

Thomas smiled, still shaking Lily's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I must get back to work. I had to close the store and it's that time of year." Lily pried her hand out of Thomas's and started to walk out.

"Ms. Evans, I was pondering this idea for a while and I was wondering if you would like to join the Mathew and Carter team?"

"You're offering her a job?" Jane managed in shock.

Thomas looked taken aback at Jane's comment. "Why yes, Miss. Carter, why wouldn't I? This is Lily Evans. It would be a shame to have her walk out of here without offering."

This was not supposed to happen. Lily was quite comfortable with her bookstore and money was not an issue. But she couldn't help but miss the fast-paced job of a lawyer. Lily also thought that James seemed to take a liking to lawyers. So with that, Lily seemed to have already made her decision.

* * *

"You bastard."

"Sirius, I really don't know what to do."

"You bastard."

"Pete, I don't need you in on this too."

"You bastard."

"Yes, yes! I bloody well know I'm a bastard, now can we please focus our energy on the real problem."

"I can't believe you held out on us."

James sat down on his couch in frustration, and in fear that his legs would give way from the large amount of pacing. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran both hands through his hair.

"I didn't know."

"How could you not know! It's in you! You know what's in you!"

"In all fairness, I didn't know I had a parasite until I went to St. Mungos."

"That was different, Pete."

Sirius got up and took over James pacing while Peter rested his feet on the chair that Sirius left open and Remus, he just stared at James.

"You have to believe me when I say that I would have told you sooner if I knew."

"Bollocks."

"I agree with Padfoot."

"Look I'm sorry! I just found out."

"You don't just find out things like this. You know all along, you just have to accept them."

Sirius glared at Remus. "What Moony is trying to say is that you're a bloody wanker for making us put up with her for three years!"

"She's not that bad."

"Yes she is! She made you go on a diet! She folds your socks! She has you cleaning! Marauders never clean!"

Remus cleared his throat.

"Except you, Remus."

James looked up at Sirius. "You seemed to like her well enough when we weren't going out."

"No I didn't, I pretended to because Wormtail bet me that I couldn't be nice to her."

"That's childish," Remus scoffed.

"Shove it."

"We've only been going out for a month. Why is this happening now! I love her!"

Sirius let out a frustrated cry. "You don't love her! You love that she folds your socks. You are in love with Lily."

"Maybe I love that Lily came back?"

"Don't second guess yourself. You told us you were in love with her."

"Maybe I'm not, maybe its cold feet."

"You don't get cold feet when you're dating."

"Yeah mate, that's only when you're about to get married."

The three stopped to look at Peter, who was laughing to himself.

James got an idea.

"I'll marry her!"

Sirius launched himself at James, throwing him off the couch and pinning him on the floor.

"Get serious, mate."

"No, I will! I love Jane so I should marry her."

Remus walked into the kitchen and came out with a glass of cold water. He then stood over James.

"Say that again, Prongs, I didn't quite hear you."

"I should marry Jane."

Remus poured half of the glass on James' face.

"You git! What the hell was that for?"

Peter pinched himself. "Nope, not dreaming."

James shook the water out of his eyes.

"Care to repeat that phrase?"

"I should marry Jane."

All the while Sirius was shaking his head and Remus poured the rest of the water on James.

"Seriously! What is with the water?"

Sirius took James' face in his hands and held it still, pinning his arms with his knees.

"Repeat after me."

Sirius' hands enabled James to speak, so he nodded.

"I, James Potter."

Sirius let go of his face.

"I, James Potter."

"Will never."

"Will never."

"Marry Jane."

"Marry Sirius."

Remus by this time had another glass of water and poured the entire contents onto James face.

"At the rate he's going you'll need a pitcher," Peter mumbled.

"One more times Jamie boy, you will never, ever, marry Jane."

"I will marry Jane."

Sirius threw his hands in the air and stood up.

"Have a good life, James!"

He headed for the door.

"Padfoot, you have to stay, we have to get him out of this phase."

Sirius threw his coat on the floor and walked back over to the rest.

"We just need to do this calmly and rationally."

"What we need is an Auror, he might be possessed."

"Pete!"

"There is a possibility."

While Remus and Peter argued over the finer points of possession, Sirius had an idea.

"What we need is a lawyer."

* * *

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at two on a Monday morning," Lily grumbled as she threw her coat on the floor with the others and rushed into the kitchen for her staple: coffee.

"Would I wake you up for something stupid?"

Lily came out with a fresh cup. "Yes, you would, which is why I'm asking."

Sirius laughed and stepped out of the way so Lily could see James bound and gagged to his chair. She dropped her coffee and it shattered loudly on the floor.

"Shh Lily, we don't want to wake up Jane."

"Well maybe you should, it's her boyfriend that you tied up."

"You make it sound like we're common criminals."

While Lily walked around James' chair inspecting the invisible ropes, his eyes followed her anxiously.

"By the looks of this I would say you're up there with the best of them."

Sirius smiled. "Why thank you, we'll take that as a compliment."

"And you managed to do this how?"

"Sirius pinned him and Remus was in charge of the spell and I did the gagging."

"Not that you arse, how did you do this without waking up Jane."

"We worked very quietly."

"You never thought to use a Silencing Charm?"

Sirius shrugged to Peter who shrugged to Remus.

"We didn't really have time to think this plan through."

Lily laughed and with a wave of her wand, put a Silencing Charm on the room. She then used her wand to repair the coffee cup and went back into the kitchen to refill it.

"Before I start lecturing you boys on this, I would first like to say that this action was a long time in coming and that I am glad you woke me up to see it."

Lily paused to take a deep breath.

"Now, what the hell do you think you're doing? He is an Auror! He could have you taken to court." James let out a muffled sound and nodded his head. "Not only that, he's your best friend. People don't just tie up their best friends as a joke."

"We had our reasons."

"Pray tell."

"Well first off, Sirius was getting tired of pinning him down," Peter suggested as Sirius nodded.

"And he was considering proposing to Jane."

Lily arched her eyebrow and James grimaced.

"You were going to ask her to marry you?"

James nodded, not meeting Lily's eyes.

She was silent for a while and then slowly walked over to James. She stood in front of him and then poured her coffee into his lap. James let out a muffled yelp and Remus, who was standing beside him, poured his reserved pitcher of water onto James as well. His lap steamed and James let out a sigh of relief.

"You're lucky Remus had water in that, if it were up to me, there would be more coffee."

In those few moments when Lily had been silent, she had to come to terms with many things. First, the fact that James had clearly moved on. There was no bigger sign of that than proposing to another girl. And second, what she was going to do about it.

The way Lily saw it, she had a few options. She could run away crying her pretty little eyes out. She could sneak into Jane's room and murder her. She could slap all of them and then lecture them on how she did not need to her that. Or she could accept the fact that she he had moved on and pour coffee in his lap for considering engagement after only a month of dating. From the look on James Potter's face she could see that he didn't like her decision. This made her quite happy.

* * *

Lilys place was a mess. She had been spending so much time at the store that she unwillingly neglected her own flats upkeep. It killed her to walk into a messy place, especially when she owned it, so she did what any person hyped up on coffee would do at six in the morning: clean.

While folding clothes she remembered the reason why she had spent most of her night at James' apartment. He was thinking about getting married. Sirius had clearly explained (after they had their fun at throwing things at James) that he brought her over to talk some sense into him. After Sirius had gotten a few drinks down he came out with the real reason. He was hoping that she, Lily Evans, would proclaim her undying love for James and therefore snap him out of this possible nuptial. After she clearly repeated several times that that was never going to happen, he passed out.

Lily then noticed the time, and that everyone else was passed out. Not all from drinking; that was just Sirius. The other two had fallen asleep. James, he was still awake. There were bags under his eyes and he looked wearily at her. He pulled on a heartstring with that look. She untied him and he walked wordlessly to his room. Lily wasn't sure at the time, but she thought that a night of being bound and gagged actually did him so good.

Even if it hadn't, they had lots of pictures to show at his wedding.

* * *

When James woke up the next morning, he was somehow in his own bed. He remembered distinctly what had happened the night before and cursed all the Marauder and Lily to hell as he tried to get dressed for work without falling asleep.

James stumbled into work some time after he was actually supposed to. He dragged himself over to his cubical and was about to fall asleep on his desk when there was an abrupt cough behind him. James opened one eye, then sat up straight at the sight of Alastor Moody.

"No time to sleep today, Potter; there's been an attack. Get your team ready and meet me at the site in ten minutes."

James shook himself out of his sleepy mindset and called for his team to assemble.

* * *


	7. Of Trouble in Paradise

Hi! So here's a brand new chapter ready to be read! I hope you like it! My editor is on top of things this week and this (yes, THIS!) is the editing copy. Bravo! So please enjoy!

-Jill

_Rating_: M for Mature. Just wrote a scene…pretty M rated if you know what I mean (sorry folks, not in this chapter…)

_Disclaimer_: I am not that luck or good to come up with such a wonderful world. Ms Rowling must have rubbed her lucky rabbit's foot the day she came up with this doozy.

_**Of Trouble in Paradise**_

Carter was a new name in the wizarding world. Barely two generations old; the name was known to very few. However, those who knew, knew it well, and either treated it with the highest respect, or spat at the mention of it.

Jim Carter was a brilliant wizard in his time. A Hogwarts Prefect and Beater on the Hufflepuff Qudditich team. He met a girl, Amy Welsh, in his fifth year, and it was love at first sight.

After Hogwarts, the two got married. Amy had a successful job at Gringrotts and Jim, well no one quite knew what he did. He said he worked at the Qudditich supply store, but everyone knew that you did not live the way they did off of a supply store budget. But no one questioned him, not even Amy. The day came when Jim retired. The day after that, they were murdered.

* * *

James recognized the house, or what was left of it, as soon as he arrived. The people that used to live here were as good as parents to him. He gave orders to his team and then set off to search through some of the rubble with Steve Darvy. 

"Geoff said that you two talked at Flourish and Blotts."

James smiled slightly and nodded as he kicked through what was once a couch.

"Well, you seemed to scare him straight."

James smile grew. This boy reminded him a lot of himself.

"Thanks Potter."

James nodded and then headed up the crumbling stairs. He turned into the first bedroom on the right. Jane's room was unrecognizable. He sifted through the remains, but there was nothing worth saving.

They closed down the area after they had collected what they needed, and headed back to the Ministry.

"Neighbours said they saw a skull with a snake through its mouth floating above the burning house. They said it disappeared just before we showed up."

"Others say that they saw a group with black cloaks arrive at the house a few moments before they saw green lights coming out of the windows."

James took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"They gave us the same descriptions that other witnesses have given us in the last five attacks. And we have already confirmed that this group are using the Unforgivables."

"None of the other houses were burnt."

"No."

"Could it be a new trend? A new group of killers?"

"No, I don't think so."

They were silent for a while.

"All of the attacks seem to be on Ministry workers except the last one. It might be a new trend or new killers."

"No, Mr. Carter worked for the Ministry, he was an Illegal Trafficking spy. And a good one at that."

"Whoever it is who are attacking them has killed some of the best people this Ministry has ever seen."

"The Millers and the Emmets, the two next best Aurors under Moody."

"May Rune was the Head of the Department of Mysteries."

"Janet Cato and Robert Yestin both had a huge influence in the Wizengamot."

"And now a Ministry spy."

"Who's next?"

James' team looked at him.

"Potter, you're up there with Moody. It could be you."

James laughed, hiding the sinking feeling in his chest.

"Everyone from the Ministry is important. If any of the information that anyone in this building knows gets into the wrong hands, we are done for."

The newly appointed Chief of Muggle Attacks knocked politely on the door.

"James, Moody wants us in a meeting."

James nodded and left his team.

There were several key attacks that had gotten James his fifteen minutes of fame. The Perrys, who were the first muggles attacked by wizards, and quite gruesomely so. The Etans, the parents of the Editor of the Daily Prophet. And then the Lamars, the Muggle Prime Minister.

After these, the press died down on James. The attacks became non-existent and James ended up doing paperwork all day, everyday.

A week ago, James had been promoted. Chief of Aurors: Attacks on Wizards. To put it bluntly, he was second in command to Moody. This only after Miller and Emmet were murdered.

After the meeting, Moody pulled James aside.

"I assume that you figured out the pattern of the attacks."

"I have some idea."

"Good, then you'll understand why you won't be able to come to work for a couple of weeks."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just until we get more information on them. You'll be called in if there is another attack."

"But Alastor, you're at a higher risk than I am."

"I know, and that's why I can't come to work either. It's a small sacrifice."

"But if we leave we're sitting ducks! We'll be outside the protection of the Ministry."

Moody sighed griping James shoulder.

"Potter, we're sitting ducks in the Ministry. They have no better protection here than you have on your own home. Now go home to your pretty little girlfriend. She'll be happy to have a maid home during the day."

James glared and Moody left, his shoulders shaking from his silent laughter.

* * *

"Frank! What a lovely surprise!" Lily rushed to give Frank a hug. 

"You should have written Lils, Alice was driving me nuts. Thinking that I could use some sort of Ministry reason to take her to Rome."

Lily laughed. "I was busy down there, but I did write."

"Sure, once a month."

"Sorry, but I didn't have the carefree, slacking lifestyle that an Auror has."

Lily went to the door and turned the Open sign to Closed. They landed in the Leaky Cauldron drinking to the past.

"You know about James' new someone, then?"

Lily nodded as her refill appeared on the table.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it?"

"Sirius told me he was going to propose to her."

"You mean he hasn't done that yet?"

"You knew?"

"I was there when he was considering it."

"And you did…?"

"I poured coffee on him."

"That all?"

"Well he was already bound and gagged. I couldn't do much more."

Frank laughed. "So you two are done?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Dunno. It's hard for us, you were the golden couple. To see you two apart, it's just hard to adjust."

"You had three years to adjust while I was away."

"That doesn't mean we did. He didn't."

"Could have fooled me."

"He never even considered going out with her until you came back."

"Wow Frank, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

He laughed. "Alice thinks so as well."

They sat in silence drinking.

"I wish I could have been at the wedding."

"We know you wanted to."

"I was working."

"We know."

"Is she still upset at me?"

Frank paused, swirling the drink in his cup. He looked up smiling.

"She was, but she understood why you couldn't be there."

"Think I could drop by and visit?"

Frank smiled taking Lily's hand.

"Alice would love that."

* * *

It had been two days since Lily had come to visit her. Two days ago she wasn't afraid for her job; actually, it was quite the opposite. Jane had never been so sure of herself and her job when Lily arrived in her office. She should have guessed it was going downhill when Lily started telling her how to do her job. She _was_ going to do what Lily had said, but she had a few other things to check out first. It would have gotten done, and now Mathew couldn't stop smiling. He thought of having the chance to offer Miss. Lily Evans a job as such a great honour. Every time he looked at her he sneered. As if he was mocking her, an 'as soon as Lily accepts the job, you are gone' look. 

James didn't know of this. She never told him that Lily actually decided to show up. He had been asking, but she never said she did. She didn't want to tell James, that because of him convincing Lily, there was a possibility of her losing her job. And she didn't need to give him another reason to speak to Lily. Ever since she came back he had been acting differently. Not completely different, just an old different. He was acting the same way that he did after Lily left. For an entire year he was like a lost, little puppy. Just wandering around, living his life to a mediocre extent. It depressed her and he was doing it again.

Something had to be done about this Lily. She was not only messing up Jane's life, but James' as well.

"Did Lily stop by today?"

Jane sighed and turned back to the stove. "No."

"Damn girl, she swore to me."

"Well, she's obviously not very good at keeping promises, so let's just drop it."

"What about your job?"

"It's fine," Jane lied. "There's a big case and Thomas seems to have forgotten about Lily for now."

"But when he remembers …"

"Just drop it James, please."

James was taken back. He thought that Jane had wanted Lily to come to her work and now she was acting like it was no big deal.

"I know you, Jane, something is wrong."

Jane blew strands of hair out of her face and went back to making dinner. "Nothing is wrong James. I told you there's a big case, it's stressful."

"Sorry luv. Why don't you go lie down and I'll finish supper." James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, talking into the curve of her neck.

Jane nodded handing James her spoon and shuffled off into the bedroom. He watched her go, the guilt building up inside him. He had told the ministry not to bother sending a letter about her parents to her; he said that he would tell Jane personally. Every time he tried to she was either much too happy, and he didn't want to spoil her mood, or like now, much too sad. The girl was an emotional roller coaster today.

James didn't believe for one second that the case was stressing her out. He also knew that Thomas did not forget about Lily, her boss never forgot anything. James would have to do something soon if she was going to keep her job.

He turned off the stove and figured now was as good a time as any to tell her about her parents. He figured that it would be an excellent way to get Thomas on their side and get some sympathy out of him. Plus, Jane's older brother was coming over tomorrow for funeral details.

He knocked lightly on the door and opened it to see Jane staring out the window above her writing desk. He quietly crossed the room; he placed a hand on her shoulder and held out the letter that the Ministry had insisted that he give her.

She looked up into James face and slowly opened the letter. She skimmed the print and tears welled up in her eyes as she placed the letter on the desk. She stood and hugged James. He whispered words of comfort into her ear, but she never listened. Jane's life was slowly falling apart.

* * *

It had been a week since Lily had visited Jane and thankfully James had not tried to contact her. She thought that, knowing James, he would come thank her or ask her for another favour, but there was nothing. Actually now that she looked back, she hadn't heard anything from any of the Marauders. Usually Pete would stop by on his lunch break, and she would go out for coffee with Remus once or twice and also have to fend Sirius off with a stick in a regular week. But she had heard nothing of them since that night. Just as she was approaching the idea that something terrible had happened to them, she was distracted by the bell signalling a costumer. She came out of the back room and was quite shocked to see whom she would be serving. 

"Mr Mathews?"

"Hello Miss Evans. I was hoping I would catch you."

Thomas Mathews looked a bit strung out. Like he had been to hell and back in one week.

"What can I do for you?"

"I know that you turned down my job offer and I am fine with that, but the firm is in a bit of a bind right now."

Lily poured tea into two cups and handed one to Thomas. He took it with a shaky hand.

"What kind of bind, Mr Mathews?"

"Well, Miss Carter has taken a leave of absence for the next couple of weeks to take care of her parents' funeral, so I am without a lawyer to take over her case. I would take it, but I have my own to look after."

Funeral? Had that been Jane's parents that had been murdered last week? It must have been, the name did sound familiar. That must have been why she hadn't heard from any of the guys, they must be with her. Poor thing, on the brink of losing her job (Lily saw that look too) and then losing her parents.

It would just be a temporary thing, and she could get Remus to look after the shop.

"I will only help you on the condition that you promise me that this is only temporary, and that you will secure Jane's job at the firm."

Thomas opened his mouth in protest, but realized he would be arguing with one of the best wizarding lawyers, and thought better of it.

"Alright Miss Evans, you have a deal. You'll finish the case that Jane started and then your temporary term will be finished and you can return to this…quaint…little shop." He held out his hand.

"No stings attached. Once I'm done, I'm done."

"Of course."

Lily shook his hand.

* * *

Lily had tidied up Jane's office. She had placed all of Jane's belonging on the set of couches in the corner and managed to give the room a clean sweep before any employees saw the mess. After a hard morning of dusting, stacking and filing, Lily sat down, exhausted, at her temporary desk. 

As she was closing her eyes for a brief moment of relaxation, someone rudely barged into the room. Lily slowly opened an eye and noticed that this man was not yet aware of her presence and looked as if he had no idea that anyone could possibly be in this space. He went humming over to the filing cabinet, opened it and ran a finger down the names. Absolutely shocked at what was going on, Lily quickly decided to open her other eye and stop the intruder. Jane may have let random people into her office, but Jane was no longer here.

"Excuse me sir, but those are private files and none of your business."

Unphased, he continued searching through the names. "I do believe it is my business, Miss, as I know the owner of this office very well."

"What does that have to do with the fact that you are looking through personal files?"

"The owner of this office needs them."

"Them? As in plural?"

"No, just one."

"I see. That still does not satisfy my curiosity as to why you are here."

The man opened the next drawer and groaned when he saw the masses of paper work.

"I'm sure Miss Carter does not appreciate the maid sitting and snooping around her office."

"I was not snooping!"

"Look," the man spoke without turning his head. "If you can help me find this file, I won't get you fired for trespassing."

Lily smirked. "And what file are you looking for?"

"I don't know the name. The one with the Muggle and the Ministry worker. It was the case Jane was working on."

The man ran a hand through his hair. Lily stopped smiling, but then a small grin tugged on the corner of her mouth once she had a moment.

"Did you ever think to ask Jane for the name?"

"No, she's been too… she just told me to come and pick it up."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I never considered it paradise in the first place."

"Never was paradise, James? And to think you were going to marry her."

James' finger stopped running over the spines of the files, and he angled his head to catch a glimpse of Lily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working, until you showed up."

"Working? This is Jane's job."

"Yes, I know, but she can't do her job when she has taken a leave of absence."

James shut the cabinet door and turned to face Lily.

"So why am I here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"You're filling in for her?"

"Smart boy."

James glared as Lily crossed her legs and continued to smile.

"Why are you so smug?"

"Dunno, I guess it's just that kind of day."

"A smug day?"

"Yes."

"That's fickle."

"The smugness?"

"Yes."

Lily laughed. "You never really answered my question."

James shuffled his feet and then glanced up to meet Lily's eyes.

"The funeral was this morning; Jane needed something to get her mind off of it."

"Ahh, Jamesie, you're such a good boyfriend"

"Your sarcasm stings, Miss Evans."

"As it should. Now if you don't mind, I have a case to work on."

"What am I suppose to tell Jane? She will murder you when she finds out you're replacing her."

Lily jumped off her desk and walked over to James.

"Just tell her that thanks to me, she has a job."


	8. Of Fears and Tears

_So this is kind of a nothing chapter, nothing really exciting happens. It was wicked hard to write because of that. I do believe this has been edited already (bravo for Mary Grace. Vancouver suits you well, darling!) So please read (enjoy) and review (lots!). _

_-Jill_

**_Rating_**: M for mature. How did Sirius get such a 'mature' status reputation anyhow?

**_Disclaimer_**: I've got nothing. Ms Rowling has is all (literally).

_**Of Fears and Tears**_

Remus wasn't a huge fan of crowds and taking over Lily's shop severely compromised his fear. However, Sirius didn't work, and therefore Remus temporarily hired him at the bookstore. This was not one of the smartest ideas that Remus has ever had. The store was in shambles ten minutes after Sirius arrived, but to Remus' great advantage a rather busty blond walked by the window and Sirius took an early lunch break.

He was thankful that the Hogwarts rush was over, it was the middle of September and the only people who ventured into the shop were parents who forgot to buy a critical textbook. So his fear of crowds never really played out.

He actually found it quite nice. The store was quiet, peaceful, the light shone through the upstairs windows just right around ten o'clock and this made everything glow. Remus could see why Lily would not permanently give this up. Remus was never lonely: Peter usually came in for tea on his lunch break, James would stop by more than often, and as for Sirius, Remus, like Lily, had to fend him off with a stick.

This had not been developed in a day; Remus had been at the store for close to two weeks. As each day went by, he could see James grow more and more nervous. He was sure Jane was bothering him, and James was still not allowed at work and was told to keep a low profile. The only way James would be able to keep a low profile was if he stayed under his bed and never came out. If he did this, in a month or two he might be forgotten. So naturally every time James stepped out of his building he was recognized.

It was ten o'clock and Remus looked up into the rafters to see the dust circling around in the rays of the sun. The sound of the bell over the door startled him, he had only heard it a handful of times in his two weeks. He brought his eyes toward the door and was quite shocked to see who was standing there.

"I'm sorry Remus, I thought Lily worked here."

"Yes she does, Marlene. I'm just filling in."

"I'll come back later then."

Remus came out from behind the desk and grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Don't be foolish, I haven't seen you in ages."

Marlene half smiled.

He brought Marlene a stool and poured her a cup of tea.

"I haven't seen you since Kings Cross."

"I've been around."

"Come on Marlene, don't give me that. We were friends."

"Were. We were friends Remus."

His smile faltered, not wanting to bring up the obvious turning point.

"He was scared."

Remus looked up.

"Lily and him were getting really serious and it scared him."

"I know that."

"So why are you still judging me."

"Marlene…"

"No Remus, I can tell. You're still upset at me for driving Lily away," she sighed in defeat. "I really can't blame you."

Remus put his cup down and took Marlene's hand.

"It wasn't just your fault, James was as much to blame as you were and I don't know about the rest of the guys, but I forgave you a long time ago."

She smiled briefly and held on tighter to Remus' hand.

"On to happier news. What have you been up to?"

Marlene laughed, taking back her hand.

"I just came back. I was travelling around for awhile. I just was stopping by from my interview at the Ministry."

"The Ministry? What did you apply for?"

"Field Auror. They hired after the interview, they seem desperate."

Remus laughed. "The Ministry is always desperate when people are getting killed."

They heard the bell ring again above the door and saw someone back into the shop.

"Sorry, no interviews today."

He shut the door in the reporters faced and then pulled the curtain down. James faced them, his eyes closed, and slid down the door.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Moony, I'm starting to go crazy."

"You've always been crazy, James."

"A different kind of crazy," James said, his eyes still closed and his hands resting on his head. He stood up and walked lazily over to Remus.

"What are we drinking today?" James flashed Remus a smile and then one at the unknown girl to his left.

James did a double take on the girl and winced.

"Marlene."

"Hello James."

They sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Oh hell, I'll take the reporters."

"James, no. Don't leave." Remus pleading, James already halfway to the door.

"James, please don't go," Marlene whispered as he left.

* * *

Sirius loved sex. Whenever the opportunity arose to have sex, he never wasted a moment. Back in Hogwarts he found it rather hard to explore his passion when he had three other roommates to base his schedule around. He lost count of how many times one of the Marauders had walked in on him and they were to the point where it didn't even faze them. 

Now was a completely different story. Remus was out of the apartment all day running the shop, and Pete never came home until five, that left Sirius the whole day to do what he loved most.

So when James walked in on him and a rather delicious brunette, it was almost like old times.

"Prongs, mate, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

This wasn't exactly true, they were nearing the end.

"This is more important."

The brunette gave a stifled pout.

"Nothing against you, luv," Sirius smiled nipping at her bottom lip.

The girl slowly got up, clearly attempting to tease Sirius. Sirius was not easily teased. But he would be damned if anyone knew it.

James stood patiently as the girl walked in front of him, dragging her finger across his chest. When he showed no intention of following her into the bathroom, she gave another pout and slammed the door.

"Where do you find these women?" James asked throwing Sirius a blanket.

"Around… What is so important that I had to cut my date with…?"

"Sara?"

"No, starts with an 'L'"

"Lucile?"

"Give me some credit," Sirius scoffed.

"Forget it. I came because I have a problem."

Sirius laughed. "James, I could have told you that much."

James glared. "No," he paused. "I saw Marlene today."

Recognition flashed across Sirius' face.

"And?"

"I never really talked to her, I kind of ran away."

"You ran?"

"It wasn't as rude as it sounds, Remus was there." At Sirius' questioning look he said, "They were having tea."

"And Lily…?"

"Has no idea I assume." James thought. "Did you happen to pay for that girl to come here?"

"Layla is not a scarlet woman, if that is what you're implying." Sirius looked up thoughtfully. "Definitely not Layla."

James shook his head as the bathroom door opened and out came a rather proper looking businesswoman.

"See you around, Sirius."

"It was fun Lauren."

She winked at James and walked out.

James looked over, clearly uncertain at what had just happened.

"Impressed? I sure was. Who knew under that power suit there was a-"

"Padfoot, the girl that changed my entire life is sipping tea with Remus."

"That's a bit dramatic."

"I think I work with her?"

"Who? Marlene?"

"No, Lauren."

"That is quite possible. I picked her up when I was going to visit you."

James narrowed his eyes. "Sirius, I haven't worked at the Ministry in weeks."

Sirius got up suddenly, in all his glory, stretched and walked over to the bathroom.

"It was a good thing I forgot then."

* * *

Lily's case was rather straightforward. She would be defending the Muggle, Charles Hessy. Mr. Hessy was not stupid; he knew that his wife would string him out if he didn't hire a good lawyer. The Mathew and Carter law firm was supposedly the best, but he had no idea who would be working with him. 

"Look Miss. Evans, I am well aware of what my wife… ex-wife is trying to do," Mr. Hessy said when Lily walked into the room.

"I am also aware Mr. Hessy, and there is no need to worry. If everything works out well, she will be giving you money."

* * *

James came home empty handed. Jane was cleaning. Whenever Jane was upset or nervous, she cleaned. 

"Did you get it? Did you have a problem with Thomas?"

James wasn't sure what to say, this was clearly not his day. He first had a rather seductive conversation with Lily in Jane's office. He then went to talk to Remus to calm down only to find Lily's ex-best friend having tea with him, and now, Jane would kill him when he gave her the honest answer.

"No, I couldn't get it. He…" James paused. "He doesn't want you working on your break. He said not to worry about the case," James lied.

"That no good son-of-a-" Jane threw her cloth on the floor.

"Janey, it's not a big deal."

Jane sat down beside James and rested a hand on her forehead.

"It is a big deal. That was the case of my lifetime and now that sodding bastard is telling me not to work on it!" Tears welled in her eyes.

James started to say something, but Jane cut in.

"He doesn't like me. He never liked me. The only reason I got my job was because of that bloody Lily Evans. He went all crazy over the mention of her and the next day I was promoted. Then she sauntered into the office acting all high and mighty and stole my job right out from under me, the wench."

James starred, unblinkingly at his girlfriend.

"She never took your job. You'll have the same one when you go back."

She looked over at James.

"Can you promise that?"

He smiled and kissed her.

"Yes I can."

* * *

V. short I know, the next one will be longer, I promise. But while you are waiting. There is an exceptional story floating around out there. It's called Italian Lessons, I highly suggest checking it out (don't you just love my shameless plug?). Please read and review...to both...! 


	9. Of Following and Falling

_Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long, homework is the devil. Anywho, I know this chapter is v. plotty and everything moves along pretty quickly, so I'll put a brief summary at the bottom (if I can remember what happened). This is now edited, and a few parts have changed. I would say thank you to my editor, but she went about editing it in a v. rude way. I am slightly upset over it._

_p.s Computer is in the middle of crashing, won't be able to update for a while!_

_-Jill_

_Rating: M for Moo Cow. No, Mature._

_Disclaimer: I have v. few possessions which I cherish with all of my heart. This idea is not one of them. J.K Rowling has that to snuggle up with at night._

_**Of Following and Falling**_

It was early morning when someone knocked on the door. James grabbed a shirt from the back of a chair and staggered into the living room. Hoping that Jane didn't wake up he opened it, and relaxed when he saw Remus standing there.

"Bloody hell," he yawned. "I thought there was a fire the way you were banging down the door."

Remus shoved his hands nervously into his pockets. "It's worse than that."

James stopped smirking.

"Alastor Moody was attacked, James."

James let Remus in before he ran to the bedroom. He came back out in jeans and a backward undershirt. "How did you find out?"

Remus bit his lip and handed James his jacket. "Lily was as well, they're both at St. Mungo's."

* * *

James was still pacing the waiting room when Remus returned with Sirius and Peter.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't bloody well know!" James snapped.

Sirius sank down in a chair and pulled James beside him.

"Relax mate, she'll be fine."

"What about Moody?" Peter asked.

"He's fine. Old bastard took all of his attackers down with him."

A sallow-faced Healer approached them. James jumped to his feet.

"Can we see Lily?"

"Are you Ms. Evans' family?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then I'm sorry, only immediate family are allowed."

The Healer turned away.

"Wait, I'm her fiancé."

The Healer looked back at James, then nodded for him to follow.

She was sleeping when James saw her. The last time he saw her sleeping, he had just come back from being with Marlene. He felt his heart break all over again.

If that hadn't happened, they would have been married by now, he would have been there to protect her. She would have never had to feel pain.

Lily smiled up at James. "You were really the last person I wanted to be here."

He chuckled and took her hand. "Are you alright?"

She took her hand away back and sat up. "Fine, just fine."

He looked at her.

"James, seriously, I'm all right."

He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed.

"Oh no, don't get comfortable, you have to go home. What will Jane think?"

"Jane won't wake up for hours."

Lily turned and looked out the window.

"Don't do this James."

"Do what?"

"I've been in her position, I know what it's like to be waiting up for someone."

"Lil…"

"It's better if you go. Stop yourself before you start. Please send the rest of the guys home too, I don't feel like visiting much."

James stood up and hesitated before kissing the top of her head. Then he walked out.

* * *

The next time James saw Lily she was sitting in an interrogation room at the Ministry.

"Please Miss Evans, for the record, repeat what happened that night."

Lily sighed and began, "I was walking home from the Mathew and Carter law firm when I heard several people Apparate behind me. I stunned a few of them, but more kept coming. I blacked out when Aurors started arriving. When I woke up I was in St. Mungos."

Darvy leaned onto the table and glared at her. James stood silently behind the one-way mirror.

"Miss. Evans, witnesses say they heard you screaming bloody murder."

"I was scared out of my wits. Who wouldn't scream?"

"Aurors said you were already out when they came."

Lily glared back at the man. "Are you saying that I'm a liar?"

"Your words, not mine, can you tell us what really happened?"

Lily tensed in her chair.

"No? Healers said you had all the signs of being under the Cruciatus Curse, were you?"

Lily flinched and James took a step forward.

"Why am I here?" Lily asked, resting her arm on the table.

"We need to know if you saw any faces."

"I said in the beginning that I didn't, can I go now?"

"Why did you lie?"

"I never lied."

"You just left out parts of your story?"

"Yes."

"Who are you protecting by doing that? You know what happened, I know what happened, why couldn't you just tell the whole story?"

Lily's eyes shifted toward the mirrored wall.

"There are people in the world who choose not to look back on the lowest parts of their lives."

"Indeed. You are free to go Miss. Evans. Thank you for your time."

James caught up with Lily in the entrance of the Ministry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew."

"I asked if you were okay."

"And I said I was."

"But you weren't."

Lily stopped walking and jabbed her finger into James' chest. "I'll be the judge of that."

"I'm sorry Lils."

"So am I." Lily started walking again.

"Why did you lie to Darvy?"

"Because I knew that somewhere down the line what I said would get to you."

"Of course it would."

"See my point?"

"No, Lily, I don't."

"Sorry James, I don't trust Aurors, and you have yourself to thank for it."

"There is something you aren't telling me…us."

Lily stopped again. "So what if there is?"

"I need to know so I can stop these people."

"Death-Eaters."

"What?"

"They're called Death-Eaters."

James gave Lily a skepticial look. "How do you know that?"

Lily threw a folded piece of paper at James.

"This arrived at the house two days before I was attacked."

James quickly unfolded it and read.

_Lillian Evans,_

_I am sure you are aware of the times that are fast approaching. We are currently searching for strong and powerful witches and wizards, such as yourself, to help us with our work. Send your reply by return owl and we will meet with you accordingly._

James looked at Lily.

"This is all?"

"Yes, I sent it back saying that I have job that I am not willing to leave. Two days later I was attacked."

"How did you know the name Death-Eaters?"

"One of them let it slip."

"Did they say any more?"

Lily glared. "Considering what I was put through, you should be pleased with what you have."

"Right."

Lily started to walk away.

"Thanks Lily."

She didn't answer. As she reached the Apparition point she called back, "I thought you said you would never bother me again, James."

"That was if you went to Jane's work."

His eyes met Lily's across the hall.

"Who says that I didn't?"

James walked back to his office reading Lily's letter over and over again.

"Marlene McKinnon, sir. I was hired to be on your team."

James stopped walking and looked up at Marlene.

"Hullo James."

He glared and continued walking to his office. He grabbed her files and began to look through them.

"Look, if I knew that you would be my boss, I would have turned down the job."

"You shouldn't turn down a job because of me."

"Well, with our history wouldn't you think it'd the best thing to do?"

"Not necessarily. That was a long time ago. I've grow up and so have you. We can act like adults now."

Marlene frowned at James.

"Is this the same James Potter who chose the pushy reporters over me not even two days ago?"

James smirked. "This is my territory now, McKinnon."

"James Potter, I refuse to have Aurors follow me-" Lily froze at the door.

James glanced at the door and then straightened. Marlene took a step back.

Lily held herself up against the doorframe and took a breath to finish her sentence. "James Potter, I refuse to have Aurors follow me around for the next week," Lily managed in a much calmer voice.

James stood up. "It's a precaution."

"Precaution or not, I don't want them following me."

Lily glanced at Marlene.

"Hi Lily, I'm glad your back."

"I wish I could say the same to you."

* * *

Moody returned a few days later, much to his Healer's dismay, and James could see why. Alastor had a large chunk of his nose missing.

"Don't take this as a sign of weakness, Potter."

"Never dreamed of it."

James continued to walk with Moody into his office.

"Do you like the new Auror we hired for you?"

The corner of James mouth tugged into a slight frown.

"What's wrong with her? Not up to your standards?"

"No, no, she's exactly what we're looking for."

Moody continued to look at James.

"Are you upset about that Evans girl? You haven't been the same since."

James looked around Moody's office. "Upset might not be the right word."

"Then what is it? There has to be something. You sent out your two best Aurors to follow her around for the next week. We have a unit trained to do that."

James shrugged.

"Look Potter, whatever you have going on with her better stop. I don't need you gormless. Leave your personal life at the door."

James clenched his jaw. "I hope you're not implying that I am sleeping with her."

"I don't care what you're doing or not doing with her as long as it doesn't affect your work."

James walked out.

* * *

"They follow me everywhere!"

"Everywhere?"

"Everywhere!"

"Even into the bathroom?"

Lily glared at Sirius. "They eat my food, sleep on my couch and look at me like I'm some piece of meat!"

Remus flagged down the server. "James says they're the best he has."

"James is a bloody wanker."

The two Aurors sat down at a nearby table. Lily continued to glare.

"He's worried."

"He's a pillock."

"Lily, you don't understand. I've never seen him that upset before. He was miserable for days."

"Didn't he have his Janey to cheer him up?"

"She had no idea what was wrong with him."

Lily frowned. "He never told her?"

"No, don't think so. And I don't think he will either."

"That's his own bloody problem, not mine. If he wants to keep secrets from her that's peachy with me."

Sirius and Remus looked at Lily as if they were seeing her for the first time. She really hated him. It didn't seem like an act anymore. Lily absolutely despised James Potter and that was the only way to it.

* * *

Lily went home that night (closely followed by her bodyguards) and cried. She was scared. She knew this fear would pass, but for now, and for the last few days she cried herself to sleep.

Lily alarm sounded at six. She was still in her clothes from last night. She quickly changed and went into the kitchen for coffee. One good thing about having the two Aurors around, they usually had breakfast ready, or at least had made coffee. This morning she woke up to find her place empty. There was a note left on the door.

_Miss Evans_

_Had to check in with Potter, DON'T LEAVE. Be back soon._

She tried the door, but it wouldn't open. Perfect, she was a prisoner in her own house.

* * *

"She doesn't do much."

"She complains about you a lot James, why is that?" James looked up from his desk.

"Have there been any threats, any attempts to get a hold of her?"

"Nope, we check all her owls. The only ones she ever gets are the Daily and Evening Prophet."

James looked worried. "Nothing outside of that?"

"No, sir. Like we said, she doesn't do much."

"Outside the obvious that is."

James sighed and let them leave.

* * *

Lily had gone through three cups of coffee before there was a knock on her door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. As the person on the other side continued knocking, she tried countless charms to get it open. She finally gave up and started yelling.

"Sorry! My door isn't working properly today, can you come back tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The voice was dangerous, deep. Lily backed up and held her wand at the ready.

"Please, come back tomorrow."

"I prefer to stay."

"I'd prefer you leave."

The voice laughed and tried the door from the outside. It still would not move.

"I thought you were lying when you said your door wasn't working."

Lily cursed the Aurors for leaving her alone when there was a killer outside of her apartment.

"Who are you?"

She heard the voice chuckle.

"You don't recognize me, Lily?"

The way he said her name brought back memories of Rome. Memories of mysteries, secrets and above all else, lies.

"Davis?"

* * *

Davis Faxon was the biggest thing to hit the Italian Quidditch team. Raised and trained in England, he was the best player they had seen in years. When he made it onto the national team, he was a name heard in most households. Not only that, he was worshiped by every girl who laid eyes on him. Two years of being the 'hottest bachelor' in Rome ended when he secretly married his personal Healer. Girls all over Rome cursed this beautiful unknown and wished secretly for the wedding's demise.

A man as gorgeous as Davis couldn't, even when married, resist the beauty that he found in every girl he met. He had many affairs, but none nearly as spectacular as the one he had with a young, English divorce lawyer, Lily Evans.

* * *

_Ok, Lily is attacked. James goes to visit her. She sees (or thinks) that he is falling in love with her again and planning on cheating on Jane._

_Lily then leaves the hospital and gets called to the Ministry for questioning. That doesn't go v. well and she gives James a note that the Death–Eaters send to all possible recruits. James is worried about Lily and sends people to follow her._

_The whole thing with Marlene is slightly complicated. Well, not really... She was Lily's best friend in school. She and James slept together and Lily left... I'll explain more later._

_Davis Faxon was a romance Lily had in Rome._

_Got it? Any questions, please let me know!_


	10. Of Darker Sides and Happier Times

Hey everyone! My computer is back! Hurrah! Here's chapter ten, I really hope you like. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to my editor (who does not suck, even when _some _people say so).

-Jill

Rating: M for Mature. ma·ture (m-tyr, -tr, -chr) adj. ma·tur·er, ma·tur·est : Of, relating to, or characteristic of full development, either mental or physical: mature for her age: Suitable or intended for adults: mature subject matter.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

_**Of Darker Sides and Happier Times**_

"I went over this moment a few times in my head, but I never once imagined it with us being separated by a door."

Lily held back her laugh by biting her lip. She heard two faint pops. Some words were exchanged and then one of her bodyguard Aurors spoke through the door.

"Miss. Evans, are you aware that there is a man outside your door?"

Lily laughed. "Yes, I am aware of that."

"Do you know a man by the name of Davis Faxon?"

"Yes I do."

"Could you describe him for me?"

Lily leaned against the door.

"Well, he has glasses, real nerdy like…"

"Lily…" She heard Davis growl on the other side.

Lily laughed again and continued. "He has brown hair, Qudditich player stature, and blue eyes."

"Where do you know Mr. Faxon from?"

"I met him while I was in Rome."

"How long have you known him?"

"Two years, three if you count all those times I drooled over him at games."

Davis laughed. "I never thought of you as a drooler, Lily."

On the other side, both Aurors gave Davis a narrowed glance.

"Can he be trusted?"

"Of course."

She heard the two Aurors talk and then the handle on the door began to turn. Lily stepped away and the three men walked in.

One of the Aurors gave another narrowed look at Davis and mumbled, "Qudditich player stature my arse."

"Hello stranger."

"Hello yourself."

Davis stepped closer.

The other Auror narrowed his eyes at both of them. He stepped forward to stop Davis.

"Kingsley, he's fine. Lily knows him."

Kingsley continued to glare. Lily noticed this and stopped smiling. She looked up at the clock and swore. "I'm late," she said, rushing to the door and grabbing her coat. Davis took her wrist and held her back. He pulled her close and whispered,

"You work too much. It's my first day back in London."

She smiled, shaking her head, and headed back towards the door. Davis did not let go of her.

Kingsley stepped forward.

"Mr. Faxon, Miss. Evans would like to go to work. Please remove yourself from her wrist."

Davis let go, but held eye contact with Kingsley.

"Why do you care?"

"It is my job to make sure she gets to where she has to go. She has made it clear that she wants to leave, and you must respect that."

"It's fine," Lily cut in. "I'll take the afternoon off to show you around." She nodded to Davis. "In the meantime, you can stay here."

Davis and Kingsley continued to glare at each other. Lily left quickly, and Kingsley reluctantly backed down to follow her. The two Aurors followed her out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're not supposed to get involved."

Kingsley looked back at Lily's apartment door and frowned. "I don't like the way he looks at her."

"You're not her boyfriend, get over it."

"I remember that look."

They both stopped walking.

"I remember it from Hogwarts. It was the same look that James always gave her."

"James Potter?"

Kingsley nodded.

* * *

"You can find yourself new bodyguards for your Miss Evans, Potter."

James looked at the two Aurors standing in his door.

"And why is that?" Moody asked.

"I refuse to spy on your ex-girlfriend."

James was taken aback and Moody looked furious.

"Is that why you did this, Potter? You took our best Aurors out of the field to make sure your ex is miserable?"

"Of course not, Alastor."

"So why? I told you we have a trained unit for escorts."

James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I've known her for years, I just wanted to make sure that we had our best looking after her."

Moody continued to look furious and stood up.

"I told you Potter, leave your personal life at home where I don't have to deal with it." He looked over at the others. "You two are off the case. Miss Evans will be just fine from now on."

Moody and Prewitt left.

James slid down into his chair and massaged his temples. Kingsley sat down across from him.

"Sorry, Potter."

"Don't worry, I should be the one who's sorry."

"No, I knew what your intention was when you assigned me. I remember what happened between you two."

James smiled faintly. "Thanks."

Kingsley got up to leave. "James?"

He nodded.

"A guy came to Lily's this morning. She said they were friends in Rome."

James looked interested.

"Do you know his name?"

"Davis Faxon."

Horror flashed in his eyes.

"I thought you should know."

James nodded again as Kingsley left.

* * *

Davis strode into Lily's office at noon.

"You know Lils, I really don't know what to do with myself anymore."

Lily laughed. "If you hadn't been so greedy, you'd still be playing."

They were walking down to lunch. He held Lily's hand. "Yes, but that's five million galleons a year. You drove a hard bargain."

"That's what I was paid to do. But darling, do try to remember that I got half the first year."

"Yes luv, I do," he smiled. "That still, however, does not solve my problem with what I should do with myself. I'm hardly known here, so no girls will have got wind of me yet." He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "And the one girl that does know me is obsessed with work."

"I am not obsessed."

"I never said you were."

Lily hit him on the arm and he dramatically staggered. "Lily, my love, you wound me."

"You wound me by saying that I'm obsessed with work."

"I didn't mean obsessed, I meant, extremely busy."

The Leaky Caldron was full with its usual lunch crowd. Despite the small space and lack of seating, Lily and Davis managed to find a table. Davis had every intention of doing the normal couple things. Holding hands, whispering into each other's ears, the occasional kiss. Their table was in the middle of room and happened to be the only table that had a constant flow of people on either side. So all coupleish actions were off.

"Does this bloody place ever empty out?"

"It's peak hours, Davis. Wait a little and we'll be the only ones here."

Davis looked around. "I've waited five months; a few more hours shouldn't kill me."

A girl bumped into the edge of their table knocking over both cups of tea.

"I spoke too soon. Damn girl," Davis breathed, taking out his wand to clean the mess.

The girl, who was apparently shoved, forcing her into their table, turned around.

"I am so terribly sorry, let me buy you new…Lily?"

Jane stood beside the table holding a paper bag as if it were a purse.

"Fancy seeing you here," she smiled, glancing between Davis and Lily.

"Fancy that." Lily returned her smile. "This is Davis Faxon."

Davis took Jane's outstretched hand and kissed it, speaking against her skin. Lily kicked Davis under the table. She caught his eye and mouthed _tease_.

A flushed Jane began to wave her hand in front of her own face. "It's rather hot in here."

Lily rolled her eyes. "So it would seem."

She was actually quite surprised to see that Jane was acting civil towards her. She _had_ taken her job from her. But it was possible that James never told her. It wouldn't be the first secret he had kept.

"I am terribly sorry, but Lily seems to have forgotten her manners. I never caught your name," Davis smiled.

"It's Jane, Jane Carter."

Davis frowned. "I'm sorry about your parents, I read about them in the post a while ago."

Jane nodded. "I'm sorry too."

Davis looked at Lily, who did not meet his eyes, and waited for her to say something. She remained silent.

"Jane, darling, would you care to join us?"

Jane blushed again. "I would love to, but I have to rush this home to James. He hasn't been himself lately. I hope this'll cheer him up."

She gave them a last wave and left.

"She seems friendly enough."

"Sure."

Davis eyed Lily. "Why don't you like her?"

"I never said I didn't."

"No, but you of all people should know that actions speak louder than words."

Lily kept quiet.

"Ah, struck a nerve, have I?"

Lily glared.

"Keep your secrets, woman. But let it be known that I have Qudditich player eyes, I see everything."

* * *

"You'll never guess who I saw at the Leaky today."

James let out a mumble from the next room. Jane took that as a motion to continue.

"Lily Evans."

James' head poked into the doorway.

"You didn't talk to her, did you?"

"Of course I did! What kind of person would I be if I didn't?"

James walked into the kitchen. "You're not upset, are you?"

Jane laughed. "Over what?"

James didn't answer. He looked thoughtfully at her back and then shook his head.

"Never mind."

Jane shrugged and emptied both bowls of soup into the pot in the stove.

"She was there with a man."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes, very handsome. Davis Faxon, I believe. He sounds familiar, is he one of your friends?"

James smirked. "No, not one of mine."

"Well, I know I heard the name somewhere. Maybe I saw a picture of him?"

James opened up the Daily Prophet that lay forgotten on the table.

_Faxon Retires: Italy's Reign is Over! _

"Shit!"

Jane turned around. "What's wrong, James?"

"Did you say Davis Faxon?"

"Yes, why?"

James held the paper up for her to see Davis Faxon waving at a devastated crowd of people, broom slung over his shoulder.

"He's a Qudditich player?"

"One of the best."

"That's sad."

"I know, Lily can't keep her dating pool in London."

Jane looked confused. "No, that he retired."


	11. Of Davis and Formalities

_Hi everyone! I know this took forever, it has been crazy busy at my house. There were some parts that I didn't like and had to redo numerous times. Then my editor did not send me the chapter thought e-mail, so I had to do my corrections off of a paper copy (I'm v. lazy with that sort of thing) and mid-terms and fundraisers and plays are happening and I'm lucky if I have time to sleep. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the lateness._

_-Jill_

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Ms Rowling's. I started reading the 6th book again. And man do I LOVE Harry!

**_Rating:_** M for definite innuendos and language.

_**Of Davis and Formalities** _

Marlene's world fell apart the day she got off the train. Her best friend hated her and none of the others trusted her. She and Lily were always close and great minds think alike: she left. France did marvels for her. Taught her how to relax and hold her alcohol, but something was missing. She loved Vienna, but her favourite place was Rome. She fell in love with it. She took a part time server job at a wizarding pub.

It came as quite a shock when she saw Lily walk into her pub one day. The life changing event all too fresh in her mind, she never took notice of Lily.

Marlene was a smart girl; Ravenclaw Prefect, so it didn't take her long to catch on to Lily's secret. They had been best friends for years.

It started a little after Davis Faxon announced his secret wedding to his Healer. He came into the pub with Lily. This happened night after night, week after week, they came together and left together completely wrapped up in each other. It didn't take Marlene long to see what everyone else missed.

Once or twice she thought about going and talking to Lily. Obviously Lily had moved on or she wouldn't be wasting her time with Faxon. Marlene, however, second-guessed herself when she heard that Davis and his wife were getting divorced. Lily would be representing his wife. This changed on the night it's finalization she saw Lily and Davis toasting to "Qudditich, love and the plonker Italians".

She considered going to the paper; they would piss themselves over a story like hers, but deep down, she still felt bad about what she had done to Lily. She decided more than once, to keep the secret safe.

She never saw Davis and Lily together again. Davis would come in occasionally; only it was now to be noticed (alone) to keep up his Qudditich star image. She assumed Lily left, she assumed that Lily's conscience had gotten the best of her and she fled. But Lily never ran. Marlene knew her friend well enough and Lily never ran.

"Excuse me, miss? Could you possibly get me some water?" Davis smiled at her.

She nodded and reached behind the bar for a bottle of water. With him smiling at the cameras, she threw the bottle hard at his stomach. He caught it without turning his head.

"I don't think this is the best way for you to behave with reporters around."

"I don't care; I want you to stay away from Lily."

Davis looked around. "Sorry hon, I don't see any lilies here."

"You know what I mean." She glared.

He held her stare and smiled. "I remember her talking about you," he looked down at her name, "Marlene. About how you have trouble noticing if a man is taken or not."

"Hypocrite."

"That's a harsh word."

"It was meant to be."

"I never slept with another man."

"You know what I mean."

"No, sorry, luv, I don't."

"You and all your affairs; yours with Lily."

"Do you have any proof? Do you have pictures of me with other women?"

"I have seen you here with Lily!" Marlene said out of frustration.

"Sorry luv, two friends having tea does not count as an affair."

"So why were you denying that you knew her before?"

Davis' smile grew. "You really should be on your best behaviour with reporters around." And he left.

* * *

The next day James was a mess. He locked himself in his office and refused to show any signs of communication. Jane stopped by at lunch and only after a half hour of coaxing he let her inside. She didn't stay in long; just because he let her in didn't mean he would talk to her.

Jane sat with Marlene in her cubical.

"I don't understand, he was fine last night."

"There had to be a turning point."

Jane thought. "Now that you mention it. He was rather quiet after her found out that Qudditich player retired, Davis Faxon I believe. But it's stupid to get all worked up over that."

* * *

"Potter, let me in."

Silence.

"James, please let me in."

Silence.

"Look, I know something that might interest you."

Silence.

"James, it's about Faxon."

The lock clicked and Marlene walked in.

James was sitting at his desk, dark circles under his eyes.

"James, you look like shit."

"What about him?"

Marlene sat down.

"Davis and Lily were together in Rome. I assume they had an affair."

"And now he's in London."

Marlene looked startled. "London? He's here?"

"Yes. Apparently he went to see Lily the other day."

Marlene frowned. "He's bad news, James."

"He was."

Marlene gave him a questioning look. "Excuse me?"

James sighed. "The bloody git retired! Now there's no chance he'll be traded to England. We were supposed to get him next year!"

Marlene stared. "Is that what all of this is about?"

James looked confused. "Yes."

Marlene glared. "You're hopeless, James."

He slid back into this chair. "I know. Let me wallow in peace."

* * *

Marlene always walked by Lily's apartment. She was hoping that Lily would be sitting at her window like she did in Hogwarts, also because it was the quickest way home. She didn't know why, but that particular night, after coaxing (forcing) James out of his office, she decided to visit Lily, try to manage a clean slate.

She knocked a few times before she heard footsteps. Faxon was standing there in a short pink bathrobe.

"You."

"No name tag to check this time Faxon."

"Marlene," he smiled.

"Is Lily here?"

"That," he took a drag of his cigarette, "is classified information."

"Fuck, are you pissed?"

He leaned against the doorframe, blocking her view from what little apartment she could see. He breathed out, the smoke clouding her vision. She waved it away and he laughed.

"Maybe a little."

"Is Lily too?"

Like clockwork, Lily's laugh made itself known as an arm wrapped around Faxon's waist. He looked down at her over his shoulder.

"Marlene's here."

Lilys hand dropped and she retreated back into the apartment.

"Don't feel bad luv, she doesn't like many people."

"She's supposed to like me. I'm her best friend."

Faxon laughed. "You _were_ her best friend."

"Fuck off."

Faxon smiled.

Marlene rolled her eyes and left.

Davis watched her go. He threw his cigarette into the hall and went inside.

* * *

Lily was late, she was never late. Remus began to pace the aisles. As of yesterday (according to the Prophet) Lily's case was officially closed. To no great surprised she had won and was paid handsomely for it. Remus could see her going out and celebrating last night, but she never let her fun interfere with her work.

Remus rested on the back shelf of books and listened intently to the hustle and bustle outside the store hoping to catch any sign that Lily was on her way. The bell rang and Remus heard footsteps growing closer to where he stood.

"Lily told me I would find you here."

Remus was rather shocked to find the same man that he had read about in the Prophet standing in front of him.

Davis smiled and took Remus' stunned silence as one he had met so many times before.

"A fan? Do you have anything I can sign?"

Remus shook himself out of a daze and frowned out of impatience and chose to ignore Faxon's last remark.

"Where's Lily?"

"She's…" Faxon laughed to himself. "Incapacitated at the moment, she will be here by three."

Remus stared at Davis. "How do you know? She would have owled me."

"She would have, but as I said, she has been very busy and needed some quiet time. She sent me out to tell you." All the while, Davis had a satisfied smirk.

"Alright. Tell her, I'll see her at three," Remus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Spiffy. She also wants to know if you would like to have a permanent position here. I think she wanted to you cover mornings and she would handle afternoons."

Remus continued to glare. "Lily knows I can't have a permanent job."

Davis smiled. "She said you'd say that. She told me to say that of course you can, and you can take as much time as you need off." Davis held out his hand. "Formalities."

Remus considered for a moment and then took Faxon's hand.

Davis's smile grew. "I'll inform her immediately."

* * *

"How was your first day back?"

Jane smiled at James as they sat down to dinner. "Wonderful."

"No sarcasm, Janey," James said in concern. She laughed.

"Of course not. I guess I really needed some time off." She cut into her chicken. "Marlene is coming over tomorrow night for drinks."

James choked. "Excuse me?"

"Marlene, from your office? She's very nice and she told me that you and her go way back. I thought it would be nice. How come you never mentioned her before?"

James wiped his mouth. "She was Lily's best friend."

Jane frowned. "Well, you're clearly over Lily, so I don't see why this is such a big thing. Just throw on your charm and everything will be fine."

She clearly didn't remember what he had done with Lily's best friend. Thinking he had dodged a major bullet, he didn't press the issue.

"Lily's starting to grow on me."

James choked.

"Did you know that she kindly took over for me while I was away?" Jane continued.

"Kindly?" James repeated. "Are you feeling ill?"

Jane laughed. "Of course not, James. Why would you say that?"

James narrowed his eyes and did a mental check list of all possible signs of any sort of curse, hex or potion that might be at work. "No reason. You don't say."

"Oh James, don't tell me you didn't know."

James approached this topic delicately. "What if I did?"

Jane smiled. "I would only curse you so that the only way you would be identifiable would be by your name that your mother wrote on the tag of those robes."

James shook his head. "No, had no idea."

Jane narrowed her eyes and glared. "James Potter I cannot believe you!"

"Janey, please don't make this a big thing. I was protecting you."

"Bull shit."

"I was!"

"Then how come I am mad right now?"

James shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because you're irrational?"

Jane laughed. "I'm irrational? I'm not the one who hid the fact that my ex-girlfriend took over my current girlfriend's job in fear of being yelled at."

"I didn't keep it from you because of that."

"Sure James. Then why do you avoid any type of confrontation with me that might end in a yelling match?"

"I don't like when people yell!"

"Would you like it if Lily yelled at you?"

James sat still, his face clear of emotions.

"Why would you say that?"

Jane began to cry. "I don't know, James. I just don't like the fact that you knew and didn't tell me."

James walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I should have told you, I'll give you that."

"I'm sorry I yelled. I was being irrational. I just don't like her."

James laughed softly. "You hardly know her."

"I know her well enough to know that she loves you."

James pulled away. "How would you know that?"

Jane paused. "She looks at you that say way that I look at you."

* * *

Please review! I will update faster if you review! 


	12. Of Sex and Repairmen

_Thanks everyone for hangin' in there! I really appreciate all the reviews that you all give me and I am sorry to say that I don't have the time to respond to them this time. This chapter would have been up sooner, but my editor has not gotten this chapter back to me yet. Hopefully there is nothing too major. And when she does give it back to me, it might be worth checking out again, a few parts might change. I really hope you like this chapter and thanks a billion for reviewing! AND I promise promise that there will be some Lily and James action within the next few chapters. I just have to set it up first and then watch out!_

_Rating: M for Mature. I believe the title speaks for itself on this one._

_Disclaimer: All Ms Rowling's. I think she's cool._

**Of Sex and Repairmen**

"She hates me."

"Of course she does."

"Not helping."

Sirius shrugged shoving more food into his mouth.

"Jane does not hate you, James."

"Then why would she put me through the torture of having Marlene over?"

"Because she wants you to die an early death and inherit all your money."

Remus glared at Peter, who also began shovelling more food into his mouth.

"Think of it this way, Lily's not coming over. Now that would be awkward."

James continued to look unmoving at Sirius. "So you're saying that talking to my mistress is much better than talking to an ex- girlfriend?"

"Yes," Sirius smiled.

James looked between Sirius and Peter who took his situation much too lightly for his liking.

"I slept with her and now Janes wants us to be friends with her."

"No, I think Jane wants to be friends with her. You don't have to."

"I'm forced to. I'm with Jane, it's like adoption. I'm forced to be friends with her friends."

"Jane's not friends with us."

James frowned. "Don't remind me."

Peter, who didn't hear the last comment, said through his scrambled eggs, "yea, I don't like Jane; she's like a nice Lily."

James raised an eyebrow and Remus stared in shock.

"I never thought of her that way."

"It's kind of true. I mean, she does look like Lily, she acts like Lily, she just lacks Lily's temper. Hey Prongs, weren't you always turned on by Lilers temper?"

James slammed his head on the table.

"Now you've done it," Remus glared.

"It's not that," James voice cleared the table.

"Pardon?"

"Jane assumed that Lily's still in love with me."

"And that's a problem because…?"

James looked up in shock. "Because I am in love with Jane!"

"You know," Sirius looked over to Peter, ignoring James last comment, "I once thought I loved this girl. She was amazing, busty, tall, gorgeous, so on and so forth. Then after a few weeks, I realized she was only good for one thing."

Peter urged him on.

"Sex, she was only good for sex. After I realized this I couldn't live with myself as I dated her for the next few weeks. Finally I had to call it quits."

"Wasn't she married?"

"And what a bastard of a husband he was. Poor girl was never satisfied."

Remus didn't know if he should be ashamed or amused. "What does this that to do with Jane?"

"Maybe Prongs does love Jane, but only for the sex. Maybe he's really still actually in love with Lily."

James laughed. "I'm not in love with Jane for sex, Padfoot. I don't think anyone could love her on sex alone."

The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched and Remus raised an eyebrow, Peter coughed awkwardly.

James shut his eyes in meditation and swore.

"Is our Jimmie sexually frustrated with his current situation? Not good enough for you? Not up to your standards?"

"No, no and no."

"Then can you please explain your last comment?"

"No, it was nothing; you guys took it the wrong way."

"Then why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm leaving."

* * *

"James, what's wrong?"

Jane had brought James into their kitchen and left Marlene looking at a photo album.

"Nothing."

"Please don't lie to me James. You're Marlene's boss; it wouldn't kill you to be nice."

"No, it wouldn't."

Jane nodded fairly confident her point had been received and lead James out of the kitchen again.

Marlene was stuck on a page. A seventeen-year-old Lily glared up at her as a younger James tried to distract Lily with flexing his muscles. Marlene used to be in this picture. Obviously she had left some time ago.

"James? I've never seen this album before."

Marlene saw Jane frowning down at the picture and James' face was indifferent.

"Yes you have, it's my school one."

"What I mean, is that I haven't seen any with _her_ in it."

Marlene caught the dread in Jane's voice.

"She's not that bad."

Jane looked at Marlene. "Lily, she's not that bad."

"I wasn't aware that you knew her."

"They were best friends in Hogwarts."

Jane narrowed her eyes, this had triggered something, but she couldn't place it. James continued. "I would love to leave the topic there. Marlene, more tea?"

Jane was starting to piece it together. "James, didn't you say that Lily left you because you cheated on her with her best friend?"

Marlene froze. "Um…Yes James, more tea would be lovely." James rushed into the kitchen and Marlene hastily stuffed the album away.

"Wait, wait. You're the reason Lily left? You slept with James?"

James head came around the kitchen corner and Jane looked between him and Marlene.

"Well, would you look at the time. Boss is making me come in early tomorrow. Thank- you for the lovely time Jane…James." Marlene slightly bowed and then Apparitied.

Jane turned to James. "She's the reason why Lily left you."

After a silence and sighed. "Yes."

Jane nodded and went to clean up.

* * *

James was desperate. He was now pushing two months without sex and it was killing him. He lay in bed that night trying to remember that last time he had shagged Jane, but his memory was hazy and wearing thin.

At that moment, he began to think of Lily. It had been hectic, to say the least, since she had come back. And now that he thought about it, the sex thing might not have been bothering him as much if Lily wasn't around. He felt it as a silent competition with her and Jane. Lily was so powerful, she took command of every room and of every person in the room (mainly him) and Jane was the exact opposite. The competition might be a bit one sided based on that.

Jane was pretty though, however Lily was beautiful. Jane was smart, Lily was brilliant. Jane 's a decent shag, Lily was…brilliant. Lily was everything James wanted and yet, he felt he didn't want her. He felt it was time that she should want him. That she should have power over him. Deep down he knew that wasn't true and deep down he decided that he didn't love Jane anymore and never really did in the first place. James finally rolled over and drifted off to sleep with the content thought that Lily was next to him, and not Jane.

* * *

"Lily, luv," Davis traced the curve of her neck with his lips. "It's noon."

"It's Saturday."

He laughed between kisses. "Unfortunately you consumers find Saturday an ideal time to shop."

"Remus…"

"He has the morning, you're in the afternoon."

Lily rolled out of bed. Davis moaned.

"I didn't mean you had to leave now."

"That was certainly implied."

"Really? I must brush up on my innuendos."

He heard Lily laugh as the shower turned on. He smiled.

"You're late, Lily."

"I'm sorry, Remus. The shower wasn't working."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had to call a repairman and I couldn't leave without my shower, I would look terrible."

"You do know that you could have used magic."

"It's a magic shower having a magic problem therefore needing a magic repairman."

"When you say magic, does that mean…"

"Magic." Lily smiled.

"Of course. I'm off to meet James at the Leaky, he had a break though last night."

Lily busied herself with a new book order. "Is that right."

"Yes, he said it was something about having the best sleep of his life."

"Good of him." Lily looked up and smiled again.

Remus shook his head. "You are absolutely hopeless."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. I'm off," Remus said pulling the door closed behind him. A second later it opened again and he said, "I hope you paid Davis well, there are not that many 'magic' repairmen."

Lily remembered to use magic to repair the window which had recently shattered and the book that needed severe recovering.

* * *


	13. Of Crossing and Lines

_Sorry! I know this won't get out to everybody who has already read this, but I'll try. I have decided (after many sleepless nights) to stop writing this version of the story. I'm terribly sorry! But I have already posted the newer version (I think it's much better). I hope that you all like the new version, I've explained more in there! Sorry again!_

_-Jill_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Rating: M for Mature. M-A-T-U-R-E**_

_**Of Crossing and Lines**_

The conversations felt oddly familiar.

"I thought we went through this already?"

"Did you not mean it the first time?"

"Maybe," Sirius began. "It's possible to fall in love twice."

"That was extremely stupid of you, Sirius."

"You never know."

"Hello! I have a problem here."

"No, James, you don't, for the first time in your life."

"Sirius you're an idiot, of course I have a problem."

"And what is this one? That you still love Lily?"

James paused. "No, that I still have Jane."

Sirius threw his hands up causing his spoon to fly into the air. "Finally we're getting somewhere."

"What are you going to do about it?" Remus asked. "Jane has done nothing but love you. You can't just throw that away."

James thought. "I could date them both."

Remus kicked James.

"That was the most idiotic thing I have ever heard."

"I object," Peter spoke up. "I do believe that when Sirius wished he had broomsticks instead of feet, you said _that_ was the most idiotic thing you have ever heard."

"Yes, but that was Sirius, this is James. Completely different."

"Well James. You are an expert at dating two girls at once and you wrote the book on dating three, so I dub you worthy to do so again."

"I can't believe you are encouraging him!"

"Remus, this is the girl he was, sorry, is in love with. He should do everything he can to get her back."

Remus was stunned. "That was…rather intelligent of you."

"Really? I just remembered it when you said it to me in sixth year about James."

"I knew it sounded familiar."

James was keeping a close eye on Davis Faxon, who had just walked in.

"He's not with Lily, I'm going. Make sure he doesn't leave."

Sirius nodded and Remus noticed a look on Sirius' face that he hadn't seen since Hogwarts. James left quickly and Sirius stood up and made a large rouse walking over to Davis.

"Are you really Davis Faxon?"

James had spent a very long time looking at the new releases (they were the closest to the front desk). Lily finally came out of the back room flipping through papers.

"Alright, Lily?"

She looked up. "James, I haven't seen you in here for a while."

"I come in the mornings. However, I could say the same for you."

"I've been…busy."

"Faxon says so as well."

"You've talked to Davis?"

James laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lily looked at him. "You've changed."

James laughed again. "I'm glad that you've finally realized."

"Why are you still trying?"

James stepped toward her. "Because I believe that I still have a chance."

"What makes you think that?"

He stepped toward her again. "You haven't kicked me out yet."

"I have never kicked you out; you always leave before I can."

"Do you think I'll leave now?"

"Not if I get my way."

Lily stepped closer to James. He was a little more than surprised. "That's a bit seductive, don't you think?"

"Did you find it seductive?"

"I always find you seductive, Lily."

Lily smiled. "You're crossing the line."

"I wasn't aware there was one."

"There is always a line James."

"Then I must always cross them."

"That you do."

"I guess I never learn."

"I can agree with that."

James stepped closer pinning Lily against her desk.

"Crossed the line," she whispered.

"Past tense?"

"Yes."

"I never look back."

"Neither do I."

Their noses touched and James mouth opened in anticipation.

"James, what is taking you so – James?"

James closed his eyes and leant his forehead against hers.

"Busted," she whispered.

He smiled slightly and turned to face Jane.

"James, what are you doing?"

Lily knew that she loved James back in sixth year and she had never stopped since. She didn't know this of course and it took a rather close encounter to make herself realize it. But now that she did, there was clearing no going back.

"Have a nice day, Lily?"

She had hoped that Davis wouldn't be there when she got home.

"Lovely."

"Sell lots?"

"As always."

He came into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm off, I have some things I need to do before I leave."

"What? Where are you going?"

Davis threw his cloak over his shoulder. "I never told you? I'm going back to Rome for a few days, the team wants me to go to a tournament."

Lily shrugged. "Alright, will I see you before you leave?"

"Probably not, I'm leaving tonight. I'll see you in a few. Bye luv."

Lily never responded but when the door was almost closed she spoke up.

"You could have told me."

He walked back in. "I just did."

"Not that."

"Then what Lily, I'm not a mind-reader."

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"The other girl."

Davis paused.

"She's a writer for the Daily Prophet."

"How long?"

"A month. How long have you known?"

"A month," Lily laughed.

"You're not upset?"

Lily shrugged and blinked back tears. "Not really, I was kind of expecting it. You are Davis Faxon."

He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Lily waved him off.

"No, Lily I really am."

"I know."

Davis looked at his watch. "Shit, I really have to go; the game starts in an hour. I'll see you when I get back?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Davis smiled and left.

Thank Merlin that Sirius and no social life outside the Marauders. The rest of them had gone out to get food. Sirius had offered to hold down the fort and to quickly finish the food which he had hidden from the others.

Just as he was settling into a nice easy pace of eating crisps, someone knocked.

"No ones home!" he yelled.

"Sirius? It's Lily, please let me in."

Frowning, Sirius got up from the indent in the couch and let Lily in. He face was blotchy and her puffy eyes were red from tears.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she ran in and hugged Sirius. Sirius, never being very good at these things, was rather surprised.

"Um, Lily?"

"I knew it wouldn't last long."

"Sure?"

"You can't tell James."

Sirius was confused. "Sorry Lil, I can't really know what not to tell him, if I don't know."

She looked up at him leaving wet spots on his shirt.

"Davis, he cheated on me."

"That bastard! I'll kill him!"

Lily laughed. "Please don't bother Sirius, its really okay. I should have seen it coming."

James and Remus walked in.

"Did we interrupt something?" James smiled.

"Of course not Jamie. We were just going to the bedroom," Sirius smiled.

James returned to his place to see Jane waiting for him on the couch.

"It's late, Janey."

"Stop pretending James."

"Excuse me?"

"You're pretending like nothing happened with Lily today. I saw you! You can't keep telling me that you were reaching for a quill behind her."

James sighed. "You're right; I was reaching for a chocolate frog."

"Just admit you want to be with her! Stop dragging me along!"

"Alright! I want to be with her! I love her!"

Jane, not seeing anyway this could backfire, was taken by surprise.

"I love you James."

"I love Lily."

Jane slid down. "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

James paused. "I'm not."

"Finally, I hear honesty."

"Are we over?"

"I believe so James."


End file.
